La proie idéale
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Médicomage fraîchement diplômé, Harry Potter ne se doutait pas que son entrée dans la vie active serait aussi riche en rebondissements ...
1. Cinq ans plus tard

**_Cinq ans plus tard, beaucoup ont changé … ou ont empiré_**

Harry soupira de soulagement en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il avait enfin terminé.

Il se redressa et recula de quelques pas pour pouvoir admirer son chef d'œuvre.

Le parterre de roses était splendide. Et il l'était d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour parvenir à ce résultat.

-Harry !

Le brun se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami débarquer.

-Encore dans ce fichu jardin, sourit Ron. Heureusement que je sais où te chercher sinon, j'aurais fait cette fichue baraque en long, en large et en travers !

-Bonjour Ron, répondit Harry. Il est si tard ?

-Si tu appelles tard le fait qu'il est dix-huit heures passé, oui il est tard, déclara Ron avec un clin d'œil.

-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa Harry.

-Comme toujours quand tu jardines, leva les yeux au ciel Ron. Juste pour rire, tu es ici depuis quelle heure ?

-Une heure, peut-être deux ? tenta Harry

-Et en plus, tu me mens, soupira Ron. J'ai demandé aux Elfes de maison, tu es là depuis dix heures ce matin. Et en plus, tu n'as pas mangé ce midi ! Tu rentres maintenant, et ce n'est pas négociable !

-On dirait ta mère, grommela Harry en commençant à ranger ses outils.

-A ce propos … hésita Ron.

Harry se figea avant de reprendre ses gestes avec une grande lassitude.

-Elle vient ce soir, comprit Harry.

-Avec Ginny, confirma Ron. Mais pas pour me voir.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

-Je croyais que tu étais leur alibi ? s'étonna Harry

-Je le pensais aussi, confirma Ron alors qu'ils revenaient vers le manoir. Mais si je n'avais pas discuté avec papa tout à l'heure, je ne l'aurais jamais su et elles te seraient tombées dessus sans que tu n'aies été prévenu …

Pour toute réponse, Harry déposa sa caisse d'outils dans l'appentis avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Cinq ans auparavant, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et petit à petit, le monde Sorcier se remettait de cette guerre et en tirait les leçons qu'il fallait. Bien que tout le monde le prédestinait à devenir Auror, le brun avait préféré s'exiler et avait commencé à se reconstruire à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, la maison de Fleur et Bill Weasley avec leur petite Victoire. De là, avec l'aide d'Olympe Maxime, il avait passé ses examens par correspondance et les avait eu haut la main. Tous les métiers lui tendaient les bras mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ignorait et qu'il serait temps qu'il se remette à jour. Il s'était donc tourné vers Augusta Longbottom et son petit-fils Neville pour reprendre sereinement son titre de lord Potter. Honnêtement, ça avait été un combat de très longue haleine mais le brun avait réussi en deux ans de rattraper l'éducation de toute une vie. Suite à cela, il avait sûrement fait la pire erreur de sa vie, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait quand il était épuisé : il avait repris son siège au Magenmagot. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos mais désormais, il comprenait les rouages et ne se faisait plus avoir.

Parallèlement à tout cela, Harry avait décidé de devenir Médicomage. La guerre lui avait appris que la vie devait être préservée et l'idée de sauver des gens lui plaisait plus que celle de chasser les méchants. Pour cela, il avait préféré faire ses études en France pour avoir un tant soit peu de tranquillité. Par précaution, il avait teint ses cheveux – enfin, seulement des mèches ce qui changeait tout – et ses lentilles de contact, en plus d'avoir une correction, modifiaient la couleur de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude en un bleu nuit des plus fascinants, le tout Moldu. Quand Ron l'avait vu la première fois, il avait eu du mal à le reconnaître mais surtout, avait loué l'ingéniosité du choix d'une couleur d'yeux atypique. En effet, de cette manière, on ne ferait pas le lien avec Harry Potter et on laisserait Harry Evans tranquille. Bien entendu, le directeur de l'université avait été mis dans la confidence. Et maintenant, Harry avait réussi ses quatre années d'études.

-Pendant que j'y pense, fit Ron. Maintenant que tu as fini tes études, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Ouvrir un cabinet, sourit Harry en passant dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller.

-Tu as choisi l'endroit ? demanda Ron en haussant la voix, étant resté dans la pièce principale

-Pas encore, soupira Harry. Je dois voir où sont les autres Médicomages pour savoir où je pourrais m'installer.

-Et j'imagine qu'il est inutile de te proposer d'entrer à St Mungo, sourit Ron.

-Que Merlin m'en protège ! s'exclama Harry. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

Le brun revint vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un jean propres.

-J'ai repéré un terrain, fit Harry en se prenant une boisson fraîche. Tu en veux ?

-Merci, sourit Ron en prenant la canette.

Il l'ouvrit et en but une longue gorgée.

-C'est toujours aussi délicieux, félicita Ron. Du … cola, c'est ça ?

-Exactement, rit Harry devant l'incapacité de son ami à retenir le nom d'une boisson Moldue. A Southampton.

-C'est une ville Moldue, se rappela Ron. La communauté Sorcière y est moyenne.

-Et pas de Médicomage de proximité, ajouta Harry. Je pense que ça serait chouette.

-Vraiment ? fit Ron

-Ouais, le coin me plait bien, déclara Harry. J'ai une première visite dans deux jours.

-Quelle heure ? demanda Ron

-Quinze heures, répondit Harry.

-Je ne pourrais pas d'accompagner, se désola Ron. Je travaille ce jour-là.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Harry. De toute façon, je compte te demander ton avis quand même.

-C'est qu'avec tes goûts, on court à la catastrophe ! s'exclama Ron

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Mais ça n'occultait pas le problème à venir.

-Tu fais quoi pour ce soir ? soupira Ron

-Je devrais arrêter de les fuir mais j'en ai pas la force, déclara Harry.

-Je comprends, fit Ron. Mais elles te pourrissent la santé ! Viens avec moi, on va passer une soirée d'enfer !

-Je sais pas, hésita Harry.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse avec elles ! gronda Ron. Soit tu viens, soit je reste avec toi.

-Surtout pas ! se redressa Harry. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

Pour toute réponse, Ron se renfrogna.

La chute de Voldemort n'avait pas eu que des points positifs, oh que non. Après une période pour se remettre sur pied, Ginny était revenue à la charge pour qu'Harry accepte qu'elle redevienne sa petite amie. Au début, Ron était content mais au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait son meilleur ami, il s'était rendu compte qu'il souffrait de cette situation, d'autant plus qu'il refusait de se remettre avec la rousse. Le coup de grâce avait été donné quand Harry avait décidé de quitter l'Angleterre pour poursuivre ses études. Le brun avait reçu Beuglante sur Beuglante, l'accusant de rejeter sans raison Ginny qui n'était coupable que de l'aimer. Ron avait tenté d'y mettre le holà mais quand il avait compris que sa mère donnait raison à sa fille, il avait refusé de rester plus longtemps au Burrow et était parti habiter avec son frère Georges le temps de refaire sa dernière année. Au fil de l'année scolaire, la petite rousse s'était peu à peu calmée.

C'est ce qu'ils avaient cru !

A peine avait-elle terminé ses études que Ginny avait débarqué à Grimmaud Place et s'y était installée comme s'il s'agissait de chez elle. Elle avait fait croire au seul employé Sorcier de la banque Gringotts qu'elle était la fiancée d'Harry et que de ce fait, elle devait avoir accès à ses comptes. N'étant pas encore aux faits de toutes les procédures, il le lui avait accordé et la rousse avait fait des aménagements faramineux et de très mauvais goût. Harry avait découvert la catastrophe qu'un mois et demi plus tard, en rentrant de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, pour organiser une soirée pour faire entrer lord Potter dans le monde. Il avait cru faire une crise cardiaque et avait refusé de rentrer dans cette maison horrible. Il avait trouvé refuge chez Georges et Ron, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence positive que Georges se relève de la mort de son jumeau. Les deux frères avaient noté depuis longtemps l'obsession de leur sœur mais s'étaient toujours dit qu'elle s'estomperait avec le temps mais pas du tout ! Pire, en investissant le manoir Black, elle avait fait courir le bruit qu'elle en serait la nouvelle lady. Voyant rouge, Harry n'avait pas tenu à faire face à elle et avait demandé à Ron, apprenti Auror, de la déloger. Agacé par sa sœur, il n'avait pas pris de gants et s'était fait aidé de ses autres frères. La manœuvre n'avait pas été appréciée par Molly qui leur avait réservé l'une de ses crises mais contre toute attente, Ron s'était dressé contre leur mère et leur avait rappelé que quoi qu'ils fassent, rien n'était assez bien pour elle mais par contre, quand son petit trésor enfreignait les lois et se mettait à harceler son meilleur ami, tout était parfait. La rupture avait été inévitable et Ron avait définitivement quitté la maison. Mais cela n'empêchait pas mère et fille, depuis maintenant trois ans et demi, de revenir à la charge et de tenter de convaincre Harry que Ginny était faite pour lui. Le brun avait même fini par s'installer hors de Londres, dans un charmant cottage, en omettant de donner son adresse aux deux harceleuses.

Mais il avait été trahi par l'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Hermione.

La jeune fille avait changé du tout au tout après la chute de Voldemort. Harry pensait qu'elle le connaissait assez pour comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas se soumettre à un gouvernement qui avait tellement voulu l'utiliser. Mais non, elle l'avait poussé à devenir Auror à peine le monde Sorcier remis de ses émotions. Non, elle ne l'avait pas poussé … elle l'avait inscrit de force dans le programme des Aurors. Quand il l'avait appris et était allé la voir après qu'il ait annulé son inscription, elle lui avait simplement dit :

-Mais je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais …

Et il l'avait cru.

Pauvre naïf.

Innocemment, il avait cru que puisqu'elle n'avait pas fait sa dernière année comme Ron et lui, elle s'était mise en tête d'entrer dans la vie active. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

En partie.

A son retour de la Chaumière, Harry s'était penché plus attentivement sur son héritage. Il avait noté les irrégularités de Ginny mais en avait noté d'autres qui plaisaient encore moins. Il avait vu qu'il était donateur de milliers de Galions dans des causes qui lui faisaient froncer des sourcils. Un fond pour le soutien des sans-abris ? Depuis quand les Sorciers s'en inquiétaient ? Intrigué, il avait questionné les Longbottom et avait découvert l'amère vérité. Aucune des organisations avec lesquelles il était « généreux » n'avait d'existence valable. En clair, il alimentait sans le savoir les caisses occultes du ministère. Il avait cherché à savoir comment ça s'était produit et un an après, ce qu'il avait découvert lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur.

Hermione avait créé des faux. Pour se faire accepter dans son nouveau travail en tant qu'assistante dans le service juridique du ministère de la Magie.

Elle donnait des pots de vin avec l'argent de son meilleur ami.

Dégoûté, Harry avait refusé de voir Hermione. Celle-ci avait bien tenté de reprendre contact en trois ans mais Harry refusait catégoriquement. Mis au courant, Ron n'avait pas intercédé en sa faveur quand elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. Ça a été pire quand elle lui avait déclaré que sa mère et sa sœur avaient raison et que Ginny serait parfaite pour Harry.

Le Trio d'Or s'était finalement dissous.

Toutes les rencontres entre Molly, Ginny et Hermione quand elles tombaient sur Harry et Ron se terminaient en disputes violentes. Et la dernière fois que les deux rousses avaient coincé Harry dans son cottage – qu'il habitait toujours malgré le fait qu'Hermione leur ait donné l'adresse sans vergogne bien qu'il ait bien spécifié à la brune qu'il ne voulait pas que son lieu de villégiature circule n'importe où – Ron avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et avait jeté les deux femmes hors de la maison. Non sans avoir saccagé toute la maison.

Donc non, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à mettre Ron face à sa famille.

-Allez, on sort ce soit, fit Harry. Je me prépare et on va chez toi pour que toi tu te prépares. On va manger et après, on va faire la fête toute la nuit.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça, fit remarquer Ron.

-Oui mais là, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, avoua Harry.

-OK, va pour la sortie, sourit Ron.


	2. Soirée entre potes

_**Note de l'auteur** :_  
 _Bonjour ! Honnêtement, cette histoire a un peu les mêmes origines que « Règlements de compte » : elle n'était pas prévue au programme ! Enfin bref, aux alentours de la publication du premier chapitre « Le vrai visage des gens », je me suis plongé corps et âme dans un fandom que j'ai toujours adoré, celui de Gundam Wing A/C. Les grands noms – Calamithy, Catirella et Lysanea pour ne citer qu'eux (ou elles) – ont écrit d'excellentes UA, ce qui m'a fait me rendre compte d'une chose, que je restais qu'au château d'Hogwarts, ou sinon pas très loin, et des sept années de scolarité de notre petit sorcier favori. Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Il serait temps que je sorte des sentiers battus pour ouvrir mes horizons._  
 _En espérant que ce qui va suivre va vous plaire,_  
 _Bonne lecture à tous !_  
 _Crystal of Shadow_

 ** _DISCLAIMER : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient._**

 ** _Soirée entre potes_**

Durant sa 7e année, Ron avait découvert beaucoup de choses et notamment les sorties en boîte Moldues avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Il avait continué après être devenu Auror et avait fait découvrir ce plaisir à son meilleur ami Harry. Contrairement à lui, ce dernier n'en était pas spécialement fan mais de temps en temps, il aimait se laisser aller sur la musique.

Après un bon repas, les deux amis s'étaient rendus dans l'un des endroits préférés de Ron, une boîte de nuit mi Sorcière mi Moldue qui commençait à gagner en popularité. Un cousin de Seamus avait profité de la reconstruction de l'Angleterre pour s'implanter aux abords de Londres. Toute la jeunesse Sorcière venait s'y détendre et son succès était de plus en plus grand. Ils s'étaient installés dans une alcôve et regardaient tranquillement les autres clients se déhancher sur la piste de danse.

-Tu n'as pas peur que ta sœur vienne ici ? fit Harry

-Je connais le videur, sourit Ron. Et il sait que quand je suis à l'intérieur, ma sœur n'entre pas. Nos bagarres sont passées à la postérité, tu sais.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies tourné le dos à ta famille, fit Harry.

-Bon, déjà, tu vas passer à quelque chose de plus léger, sourit Ron en lui retirant son Whisky Pur Feu. Ensuite, arrête de t'excuser à chaque fois que tu bois ! Nos buts n'étaient plus les mêmes, point barre ! Ne te sens pas responsable !

-Je sais, soupira Harry.

-Allez, oublie ça ! fit Ron en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos. On va s'amuser ! Et puis, tu pourras peut-être te dégoter quelqu'un et moi aussi !

Harry sourit. Ron avait eu beaucoup de mal avec sa bisexualité mais s'y était fait avec le temps. Maintenant, c'était le roux qui le poussait à se trouver des conquêtes. Roux qui venait justement de finir son verre cul sec.

-Je vais danser, fit Ron. Tu viens ?

-Plus tard, refusa Harry. Je reste là.

-OK, fit Ron en se levant.

Le roux avait bien changé et n'était plus écrasé par la personnalité imposante de sa mère. Il était bien plus libre et ça se voyait dans sa façon de flirter avec les filles autour de lui.

-Bonsoir, fit une voix.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

-Nott ? s'exclama Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais en Angleterre ! Je te pensais en Amérique.

-Je suis revenu, sourit Théo. Puis-je ?

-Fais-toi plaisir, accepta Harry.

-Merci, sourit Théo en prenant place. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de parler à un Slytherin.

-J'ai arrêté de définir les gens par rapport à leur maison, répondit Harry en reportant son regard vers la piste de danse. Nous sommes beaucoup trop complexes pour qu'on puisse nous cantonner à quatre maisons …

-Tu as grandi, constata Théo.

-Disons que j'ai appris à voir le monde autrement, fit Harry. Que me vaut ta présence à mes côtés ?

-Je t'ai reconnu, fit Théo. Je ne pensais pas que toi tu le ferais.

-Comme quoi, la vie est pleine de surprises, sourit Harry. Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu ?

-Environ un mois, répondit Théo. Et toi ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais également quitté l'Angleterre.

-Je faisais la navette avec l'Angleterre, corrigea doucement Harry. Je compte m'installer à mon compte.

-Tu fais quel métier ? demanda Théo

-Médicomage, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

-J'ai repris les affaires de ma famille, haussa des épaules Théo.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, sourit Harry. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Alors ?

-Tu es perspicace ! rit Théo. Je suis historien. Je me suis rendu compte que cette guerre aurait pu être évitée si nous en savions un peu plus sur notre passé.

-Pas faux, concéda Harry.

Tous les deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées.

-Tu es venu seul ? demanda Harry

-Non, répondit Théo. Les sœurs Greengrass sont là, avec Draco et Blaise.

-Malfoy ? Zabini ? se redressa Harry. Je les pensais aussi à l'étranger.

-On est rentré il y a un mois environ, sourit Théo. Je parle des gars. Les filles sont restées ici.

-Je ne le savais pas, fit Harry.

-Après que le Magenmagot ait déclaré que nous n'étions pas responsables à cause de notre âge, on a préféré se faire oublier, avoua Théo.

-Je peux comprendre, sourit Harry.

-HARRY ! fit Ron en se rapprochant de la table. Oh, je n'avais pas vu que … Nott ?

-Weasley, salua Théo.

-T'as changé, fit Ron. Excuse-moi de te couper mais … Harry, le cousin de Seamus vient de me prévenir. Ginny est ici.

-La poisse ! pesta Harry en se levant. Nott, c'était sympa de te revoir. Je suis intéressé de lire ce que tu as écris. Y'a un endroit où je peux te joindre ?

-Strand Palace Hôtel, répondit Théo.

-Palace Moldu ? nota Harry

-Plus confortable, avoua Théo.

-A la prochaine alors, salua Harry en s'éclipsant.

Théo les regardait s'éloigner en souriant. Comme ça, Harry Potter fuyait Ginny Weasley avec la bénédiction de son frère …

§§§§§

Des cris s'étaient mêlés à la musique quand Blaise se rassit dans l'alcôve après un tour aux toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme

-Une fille qui pique une crise, haussa des épaules Astoria. La sécurité va sûrement la virer.

-Tu as vu qui s'était ? demanda Draco

-Une rousse, réfléchit Daphnée. Elle hurlait qu'elle voulait voir son fiancé. Elle me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui.

-Sûrement la dernière des Weasley, comprit Théo qui était revenu à sa table depuis une quinzaine de minutes.

-Comment tu sais ça ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-J'ai pu discuter avec Potter, sourit Théo en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Vraiment ? railla Draco. Et il ne t'a pas jeté comme un bon Gryffindor ?

-Absolument pas, répondit Théo. Il a été très correct, tu sais.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? demanda Blaise

-On a un peu discuté et Weasley est venu le récupérer pour lui annoncer que sa sœur est là, répondit Théo.

-Ils ne sont toujours pas mariés ? s'étonna Draco

-Non, assura Daphnée. Et pourtant, tout le monde s'y attendait avec les rumeurs. Seulement, on ne voit Potter que pendant les sessions au Magenmagot et très vite à ses repas d'affaires. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Mère n'est plus trop présente dans les affaires, fit Draco. Elle ne gère que les affaires des Black, et encore, qu'une partie. Je suis en train de regarder pour reprendre celles des Malfoy.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'en aller, proposa Astoria.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théo

-Parce que même si tu penses que Potter a changé, la Belette fille, elle, campe sur ses positions concernant les Slytherin, répondit Astoria. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où elle s'est bagarrée avec des membres de notre maison. Je ne tendrais pas le bâton pour me faire battre.

-Venez, fit Daphnée en se levant. Je connais le patron. Il nous fera sortir sans problème.

Le groupe se leva et se dirigea vers l'un des comptoirs. Sean, le patron, sourit légèrement en voyant Daphnée arriver.

-Tu as vu qu'elle était là, déclara Sean. Je vais te conduire derrière avec tes amis.

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois, nota Blaise.

-Ginny Weasley est une plaie, renifla Sean. A chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle se prend la tête avec ceux qui lui font remarquer qu'elle n'est toujours pas lady Potter. On n'est pas encore arrivé à la magie mais plus ça va, plus on s'en rapproche.

Le patron quitta le bar et mena les jeunes gens à l'extérieur de la boîte dans une ruelle sombre.

-Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, Daphnée, sourit Sean. Mais je tiens à mon commerce, tu sais.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir interdit l'accès à la Belette fille ? haussa un sourcil Blaise

-Parce que je ne peux pas, soupira Sean. Je me suis retrouvé avec un rappel à l'ordre des Aurors la deuxième fois que je lui ai interdit l'accès.

-Elle a le bras long la petite garce, siffla Théo.

-Ce n'est pas son frère ? proposa Astoria. Il me semblait qu'il était Auror.

-Ah non, ce n'est pas Ron ! sourit Sean. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en présence de sa sœur, il a failli la tuer ! Sur ce coup, aucune chance.

Le patron tendit l'oreille.

-Désolé mais je dois y retourner, annonça Sean. Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Et il referma la porte.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une touche avec le patron, sourit Astoria.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'irrita Daphnée. On ferait mieux de partir.

-On va à l'hôtel, proposa Théo. Je ne pense pas qu'on viendra nous chercher dans le monde Moldu.

D'un commun accord, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

§§§§§

-Ron ?

-Dans la réserve, Georges !

Georges avança pour retrouver son frère. Ce dernier rangeait les derniers arrivages pour lui filer un coup de main pendant son jour de repos.

-Ron, on peut parler ? demanda Georges

-Maintenant ? s'étonna Ron

-Je ne pense pas que ça pourra attendre, assura Georges.

Conscient que c'était important, Ron délaissa ce qu'il faisait pour suivre Georges. Tous les deux s'installèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier.

-Ecoute, fit Georges. Je viens d'avoir maman. Elle veut que j'arrive à te convaincre qu'Harry devrait rencontrer Ginny.

-Elle n'a jamais fait ça, fronça des sourcils Ron.

-Je sais, confirma Georges. Elle pense que puisque tu vis avec moi, j'aurais plus de poids sur toi.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron

-Je ne l'aiderai pas, assura Georges. Quand il a fallu que je remonte la pente à la mort de Fred, ni elle et ni Ginny n'étaient là. J'ai pensé au début qu'elle faisait leur deuil elles aussi mais quand j'ai appris ce qu'elles avaient fait à Harry … Tu dois me trouver dur mais j'ai commencé à cesser de les considérer de ma famille.

-T'inquiète, moi aussi je ne les reconnais plus, soupira Ron. Bon, tu proposes quoi ?

-Je sais que tu es resté ici uniquement pour ne pas me voir replonger dans la déprime, sourit Georges. Mais aujourd'hui, si même maman pense à moi pour faire pression sur toi, je pense qu'il est temps que tu te prennes un logement seul.

-Je sais, souffla Ron, ennuyé.

-Tu as vingt-trois ans maintenant, fit Georges.

-Tu me jettes à la porte ? demanda Ron

-Presque, sourit Georges. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et ça commence à être sérieux.

-Oh, je vois, et tu ne veux pas que je te surprenne avec, ricana Ron.

-Un peu, rougit Georges.

-Tu me laisses un peu de temps, au moins ? fit Ron

-Bien sûr, sourit Georges. Par contre, ne me donne pas ton adresse.

-Aucun risque, grommela Ron. J'ai bien retenu la leçon avec Hermione. Je vais commencer les recherches.

-Prends quand même ton temps, conseilla Georges.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment que je serais parti dans la précipitation ? ricana Ron

-Allez, file, sourit Georges.


	3. Mise en lumière

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'ai vraiment été surprise de voir que cette histoire vous avait plu ! Effectivement, comme plusieurs me l'ont fait remarquer, il n'est pas courant de voir Ron se tenir aux côtés d'Harry et Hermione non. C'est vrai qu'après m'être acharné sur lui avec "Le vrai visage des gens", j'ai voulu me réconcilier un peu avec lui. Malheureusement pour toutes les personnes qui n'apprécient pas que je m'acharne sur des Weasley, je ne pourrais pas répondre à leur demande pour l'instant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y travaille actuellement et il me faut seulement un scénario plausible pour vous le livrer !  
Concernant les autres fictions dont vous me réclamez la suite, pas de soucis à avoir, j'avance le plus vite que je peux ! Et j'aurais même une petite surprise, si vous êtes sages !  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires mais je les ai tous lus. Merci de me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme !  
Bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Mise en lumière_**

Harry sourit en signant l'acte de propriété. Enfin, il avait son cabinet !

Il avait décidé de refaire la décoration à la Moldue car au moins, ça lui changerait les idées. Il avait dévalisé un magasin de bricolage et maintenant, il était armé pour faire des travaux. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Le brun se concentra pour créer une lanterne annonçant la présence d'un Médicomage. Il avait été toujours été intrigué sur le fait que les Sorciers, sans avoir de téléphone, pouvaient contacter les secours. La cheminée avait du bon mais en cas de problème médical, ce n'était pas assez rapide. En terminant ses études, il avait appris à lancer ce fameux sort pour annoncer sa présence. Et puisqu'il était là, même s'il n'avait pas encore ouvert, autant prévenir les Sorciers aux alentours qu'un Médicomage était là.

Harry pouvait bénir les Dursley pour lui avoir appris à la manière forte comment entretenir une maison. Maintenant, il pouvait rénover la sienne en faisant appel à un minimum de personnes. Il établit l'ordre des travaux à faire. D'abord poncer et cirer le parquet, puis faire les peintures, installer les luminaires et monter les meubles. Vu qu'il était seul, ça allait lui prendre facilement un mois, uniquement pour le rez-de-chaussée où le cabinet allait être, une chambre, une salle de bain et la cuisine.

Dix heures plus tard, le brun lâchait enfin sa ponceuse. L'après-midi était bien entamé et il sentait qu'il ne ferait rien de bon pour le reste de la journée, sauf peut-être choisir définitivement les peintures et installer le matériel pour le lendemain.

-Excusez-moi ?

Intrigué, Harry abandonna son matériel et rejoignit l'avant de la maison. Une femme avec un enfant de deux ans se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

-Bonjour, fit la femme. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez Médicomage …

-C'est exact, sourit Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

-Enchantée, sourit pauvrement la femme. Je suis Kylie. Mon fils Anatole est malade. Mais je n'ai rien pour vous payer.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, sourit Harry. Je vais l'examiner. Excusez-moi mais je suis encore dans les travaux donc mon cabinet est encore sous les bâches.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Kylie. Je vous suis.

Une heure plus tard, le petit garçon avait un traitement et dormait tranquillement sur les genoux de sa mère. Vint le moment de parler du paiement de la consultation.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, se justifia Kylie. La guerre contre Vous Savez Qui nous a fait tout perdre.

-Quel travail faites-vous ? demanda Harry

-Je vends mon corps, avoua en rougissant Kylie.

-Je vois, rougit également Harry. Ecoutez, je peux attendre que vous puissiez me payer, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Je peux vous payer … en nature, hésita Kylie.

-Sans façon, sourit Harry. Rentrez chez vous, j'attendrai que vous ayez réuni la somme.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, pleura Kylie.

-Rentrez, poussa Harry.

Mère et fils partirent rapidement et Harry se retrouva seul.

La même routine continua les jours suivants. Le brun se plongeait dans ses travaux et à un moment ou à un autre, les habitants Sorciers de Southampton venaient le voir pour des consultations. Le fait qu'il ait accepté de soigner un enfant sans paiement avait fait le tour de la communauté et elle lui faisait plus ou moins confiance. Il avait bien fait attention à ne pas donner son nom de famille et puis de toute façon, avec ses changements physiques ces dernières années, il n'était plus le même que quand Voldemort avait mis sa tête à prix.

Harry avait eu la visite de Ron pendant les travaux. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé sa décision de déménager de chez son frère. Le brun soupçonnait une autre raison qu'un désir de liberté mais il savait également que le roux lui expliquerait tout en temps voulu. Mais en attendant, il avait proposé à son meilleur ami que s'il le voulait, il pouvait l'héberger temporairement à Southampton.

Et l'été se poursuivait.

§§§§§

Ginny tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Après avoir fait sa 7e année en même temps que son frère, elle avait décidé de se tourner vers le Quiddicht professionnel. Bien sûr, elle savait jouer mais elle n'avait pas le talent d'Harry Potter et ça, ses différents entraîneurs l'avaient parfaitement compris après qu'elle ait fait du forcing en déclarant que son petit ami le Sauveur serait peiné qu'elle ne soit pas prise à la hauteur de son talent. Depuis maintenant deux ans, elle restait cantonnée aux équipes de remplacement. Et ça la faisait rager. Sans compter qu'Harry refusait de la voir et avait fait appel à ses frères pour la jeter hors de leur future maison.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

Depuis maintenant cinq ans, elle faisait tout pour qu'il revienne vers elle. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Et son frère Ron ne faisait rien pour l'aider, quand bien même il était d'accord au début sur l'idée de faire entrer le brun dans la famille. Pourtant, même Hermione trouvait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble ! Et elle était leur meilleure amie !

-Ginny, tu es là ?

La rousse partit ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour faire entrer Hermione. Les deux filles s'étaient rapprochées depuis la chute de Voldemort. La brune avait accepté de raconter à la rousse toutes les péripéties durant l'année sur les routes du Trio d'Or et maintenant, cette dernière pensait tout connaître de son amour.

-Alors ? demanda Ginny alors qu'elle prenait place sur son lit

-Toujours rien, il ne me regarde même pas, soupira Hermione.

La jeune femme était découragée. Cela faisait bientôt six ans qu'elle tentait en vain d'attirer l'attention de Ron. Elle avait découvert en 4e année, lors du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qu'elle avait adoré le regard que le roux lui avait lancé en la découvrant au bras de Viktor Krum. Elle en avait conclu qu'elle l'avait rendu jaloux et qu'il l'aimait. Depuis, elle avait tout fait pour lui plaire. Elle avait cru réussir quand ils campaient dans les bois pour échapper aux Death Eaters mais l'artefact qu'ils transportaient – le médaillon de Slytherin – avait exacerbé les tensions et il était parti pendant un très long moment. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance en refusant de reprendre sa dernière année mais elle voulait avoir une situation stable pour être plus attirante.

Mais tout avait dégénéré quand Ginny s'était installée à Grimmaud Place.

Hermione l'avait accompagné au début, pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Puis elle avait dû s'absenter plusieurs semaines pour le compte de son travail. Et à son retour, elle avait découvert que Ginny avait été chassée du manoir Black par ses propres frères et que Ron avait définitivement quitté le Burrow pour Diagon Alley avec son frère Georges. La brune n'était pas intervenue mais quand Harry l'avait invitée avec Ron pour leur montrer où il habitait désormais, elle avait pensé qu'il serait bien qu'ils mettent à plat tous leurs griefs une bonne fois pour toutes. Et elle avait donné la nouvelle adresse à Ginny.

Quand Harry l'avait découvert, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Encore plus quand elle lui avait affirmé que Ginny était faite pour lui. Il avait déjà en travers de la gorge qu'elle l'avait inscrit sans lui en avoir parlé au programme des Aurors peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit partie à l'étranger pour son travail mais là, la rupture était totale. Et depuis, il ne voulait plus la voir. Ron avait suivi son ami, comme il ne la reconnaissait plus non plus. De toute façon, il avait été pris par son école d'Auror pendant trois ans puis il avait dû faire ses preuves dans son métier.

-Tu savais qu'il comptait déménager ? souffla Hermione

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Ginny. Je pensais qu'il aimait bien être avec Georges. Comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis passé devant l'agence immobilière et il était dedans, fit Hermione.

-Tu as pu te renseigner ? demanda Ginny

-Ça relève du secret professionnel, secoua la tête Hermione. Mes patrons ne voudront pas me couvrir, surtout pour une affaire privée.

-Je vais demander à Georges alors, haussa des épaules Ginny.

-Tu pense qu'il va accepter de te parler ? s'étonna Hermione

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, fit Ginny.

-Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec Harry ? demanda Hermione

-On a tenté avec maman d'aller chez lui le mois dernier mais il n'était pas là et les Elfes de maison n'avaient pas voulu nous laisser entrer, soupira Ginny.

-C'est étrange, il n'aime pourtant pas sortir, songea Hermione.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit, confirma Ginny. Mais il n'était pas là. J'aurais voulu qu'on discute pour que je sache quand je pouvais m'installer avec lui. Depuis qu'il a fini ses études, il n'a fait que m'éviter.

-Je pense qu'il doit se réhabituer à l'Angleterre, supposa Hermione. Tu sais, ça fait cinq ans …

-Ce n'est pas une raison, s'irrita Ginny. Je suis sa fiancée, tout le monde le sait !

-C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais laisse-lui le temps. Tu verras, il reviendra vers toi.

-J'espère, soupira Ginny. Parlons d'autre chose. Ton boulot ?

-Je m'ennuie, bouda Hermione. Ils ne veulent pas me confier des affaires plus sérieuses. Pourtant, je suis très douée ! Je travaille pour eux depuis cinq ans quand même !

-Ils n'ont pas encore vu qu'ils avaient sous la main l'une des personnes qui avaient vaincu Tu Sais Qui ! sourit Ginny

-Ils me cantonnent uniquement aux tâches de secrétariat, bougonna Hermione. Mais je peux préparer des affaires, défendre des gens !

-Tu leur en as parlé ? demanda Ginny. Sinon, tu devrais !

-Je pense que je vais le faire, fit Hermione. Et toi ?

-L'entraîneur ne veut pas me nommer titulaire, souffla Ginny. Je n'aurais pas assez de technique. Moi, qui aie redressé l'équipe de Gryffindor !

-C'est vrai que tu as fait des merveilles quand Harry a été suspendu, se souvint Hermione. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Lui prouver que j'ai ma place dans l'équipe titulaire ! gronda Ginny

-Bien dit, sourit Hermione.

La conversation devint plus légère.

§§§§§

Septembre était bien entamé et Harry était bien installé en tant que Médicomage. Il ne s'était jamais douté pendant sa scolarité que les Sorciers étaient aussi nombreux en Angleterre. Le nombre d'enfants qu'il rencontrait lui montrait qu'Hogwarts ne devait pas être la seule école pour Sorciers. Intrigué, il avait décidé de se pencher sur ce point un autre jour.

La maison qu'il avait achetée avait pris forme. Tout avait été restauré et il avait décidé de s'y installer. Ron y habitait également, le temps de trouver un petit chez lui qui lui plairait. De toute façon, comme ils n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes horaires, ils ne se marchaient pas sur les pieds.

Ce jour-là, la cloche sonna alors qu'il se trouvait à l'étage. Un bébé qui avait la diarrhée s'était soulagé sur lui et il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter à ses patients dans un état aussi dégoûtant. De plus, les selles avaient traversé les tissus donc il était bon pour une bonne douche en prime. Bougonnant en essuyant ses cheveux – il avait dû les laver quand il s'était aperçu que le vomi de l'enfant les avait également atteint -, vêtu seulement d'un jean ouvert sur son boxer, il descendit pour ouvrir.

-Désolé, j'étais en haut …

-Potter ?!

Harry se redressa, surpris. La voix lui était familière. Il retira sa serviette et croisa de plein fouet des yeux argent.

-Malfoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que …

Le regard du brun le détailla et le bras brûlé l'interpella.

-Tu es blessé ! s'exclama Harry. Viens, entre !

Harry entraîna dans son cabinet un Draco totalement figé. Ce dernier ne se remettait pas de la vision de rêve qui l'avait accueilli en ouvrant la porte. Il avait beau s'être étoffé et avoir pris de la carrure, il avait tout de suite reconnu son rival d'enfance. Et il était … waouh ! Carrément bandant !

Mais une douleur aigue le ramena à de plus basses considérations.

-AÏE ! rugit Draco

-Du calme, tempéra Harry. Tu as le bras aux trois quarts brûlés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Une potion qui a foiré, soupira Draco. Aïe ! Potter ! Tu ne peux pas être plus délicat ?

-Si tu restes tranquille, fit Harry. Tu habites loin d'ici ?

-Pas trop, avoua Draco. Eh ! Ça fait mal !

-Je sais, sourit Harry. Je désinfecte la plaie avant de passer l'onguent.

-Fais-moi voir ça, grogna Draco. Tu étais nul en potions, je te signale !

-Fais-toi plaisir, répondit Harry en plaçant le pot dans sa main valide. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis fourni auprès d'un ami en France, en attendant de trouver un fournisseur plus proche.

-Mouais, renifla Draco. Au moins, il ne t'a pas donné de la camelote. Tu peux y aller.

Tout en souriant, Harry s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait pour étaler la pommade sur tout le bras du blond. Dix minutes plus tard, il terminait et mettait le membre en écharpe.

-Voilà, Malfoy, fit Harry. Une potion d'énergie et une nouvelle dose de l'onguent demain. Par contre, ta chemise est foutue.

-C'est pas grave, dit Draco. Tu aurais quelque chose pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ? Et pour toi aussi par la même occasion ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid.

-Froid ? fit Harry

-Tu es torse nu, Potter, ricana Draco.

Le brun rougit avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches pour récupérer un sweat et une couverture et de redescendre. Il posa la couverture sur le blond.

-C'est mieux ? demanda Harry

-Merci, fit Draco.

-Ça te dit qu'on passe dans le salon ? proposa Harry. Pour une bonne tasse de thé ?

-Je veux bien, merci, fit Draco.

Ils passèrent donc dans le salon et Harry s'absenta quelques minutes pour préparer et apporter du thé. Draco y trempa les lèvres.

-C'est délicieux, félicita Draco. Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire du thé !

-C'est à la portée de toute le monde, si on a un peu de patience, sourit Harry. Alors, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Pas de Malfoy craché ? Pas de valeureux Gryffindor pour contrer un méchant Slytherin ? railla Draco

-J'ai grandi, tu sais, fit Harry. Comme je l'ai dit à Nott, j'ai appris une autre façon de penser. Nous sommes trop complexes pour être catalogués que par quatre maisons.

-Bonne nouvelle, déclara Draco en se calant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Malfoy, rappela Harry.

-Une expérience, avoua Draco. Je poursuis les travaux du professeur Snape.

-Lesquels, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Harry

-L'amélioration de la Potion sans Rêves, révéla Draco. Tu en as fait une consommation industrielle, il parait.

-Personne n'est parfait, haussa des épaules Harry. Tu avances ?

-Assez lentement, ragea Draco.

-Tu trouveras la solution, encouragea Harry.

-Je me souviens que tu as parlé de trouver des fournisseurs anglais, nota Draco. Besoin d'aide ?

-Tu es revenu en Angleterre en même temps que moi, d'après Nott, déclara Harry. Tu as des contacts ?

-Pas exactement, corrigea Draco. Disons qu'avec la guerre, les Slytherin sont très mal considérés et ils n'obtiennent pas de travail. Ils ont des compétences …

-Et tu veux que je les engage ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Non, fit Draco. Je me charge de créer une entreprise de confection de potions. Tu pourras devenir l'un des clients.

-Je vais y réfléchir, promit Harry.

Ils continuèrent de discuter une partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Draco ne s'aperçoive de l'heure.

-Par Merlin ! pesta Draco. Mère m'attend. Merci pour le thé mais je dois y aller.

-Tu dois revenir demain pour l'onguent, rappela Harry. Et surtout ménager ton bras.

-Quelle heure ? demanda Draco

-Neuf heures, ça t'ira ? proposa Harry

-Parfait, sourit Draco. Encore merci et bonne soirée.

-Garde la couverture, fit Harry. Tu me la rendras demain.

-OK, fit Draco.

Et le blond s'en alla. Le brun savoura une nouvelle tasse thé en se remémorant le coup de chaud qu'il avait eu en apercevant Draco Malfoy sur le pas de la porte. C'était que le blond était à son goût !


	4. Fraternisation

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise toujours autant ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Fraternisation_**

-Draco Malfoy, hein ?! sourit Ron

-Oh, ça va, bougonna Harry en plongeant son nez dans sa boisson.

Les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés pour boire un café hors du ministère. Ça leur arrivait de temps à autre de se retrouver, surtout quand Ron en avait marre de certains de ses collègues un peu trop arrogants à son goût. Ce jour-là, Harry en avait profité pour soigner une brûlure que le Médicomage du Bureau des Aurors avait mal soignée sur Ron et il en avait profité pour lui raconter sa mésaventure avec l'ancien Prince de Slytherin.

-Je me disais que c'était louche, que tu t'engueules à chaque fois avec cette blonde peroxydée, ricana Ron.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? grogna Harry

-Si peu, sourit Ron. Blague à part, le peu de fois où je sortais avec toi, tu faisais une fixette sur toutes les personnes aux yeux et aux cheveux clairs. Tiens, mais ça ne correspond pas à Malfoy ?

-Pitié, arrête ! se plaignit Harry

-D'accord, d'accord, se rétracta Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? haussa des épaules Harry. Il habite à deux pas de chez moi, il sait que je suis Médicomage, il m'a proposé de me fournir en potions …

-Il te plait ? demanda simplement Ron

-C'est un Slytherin, rappela Harry. Je pensais qu'ils étaient le mal réincarné pour toi ?

Ron reposa tranquillement sa tasse.

-Depuis que je suis entré dans le programme des Aurors, je me suis rendu compte de beaucoup de choses, déclara Ron. Et certains de mes partenaires de travail viennent de cette maison. J'ai appris que ce que je considérais comme étant leurs pires défauts pouvaient se révéler être des atouts considérables. Donc non, pour moi, les Slytherin ne sont plus le mal incarné. Par contre, Malfoy … Je pensais que tu aurais meilleur goût.

-Mis à part son caractère exécrable quand nous étions à l'école, Malfoy reste un excellent parti, réfléchit Harry. C'est un Sang Pur de très bonne famille, très riche, hyper sexy … Vraiment, le mec idéal, non ?

-Sauf que tu ne sais pas s'il est gay, termina Ron.

-Il est du style à prendre le plaisir là où il est, commenta Harry.

-Pas faux, concéda Ron. Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Tu comptes faire quoi avec lui ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé par un mec maigrichon comme moi, soupira Harry. Et puis même, ce sera sûrement pour un coup d'un soir, pas pour une relation durable.

-Maigrichon ? Toi ? s'étouffa Ron. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

-Ce matin, assura Harry.

-Bon, on ne va pas parler de ton physique, capitula Ron. Mais est-ce qu'il te plait ?

-Je ne peux pas dire non, avoua Harry.

-Alors fonce ! sourit Ron

-Je commence à ne plus te reconnaître, là ! sourit Harry

-Tu n'as jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse, pointa Ron. Et on sait tous les deux que le risque que tu prends à sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est qu'on le fasse uniquement pour ton nom ou ton argent. Et s'il y a une chose dont on peut être sûrs, c'est que ça fait ni chaud ni froid à Malfoy. Tente le coup, on verra si ça marche.

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, soupira Harry. Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de ta propre vie sentimentale ?

-Parce que la tienne est plus drôle, sourit Ron.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais un clown, grinça Harry.

-Allez, mon pote, souris ! fit Ron. Bon, je dois te laisser, je dois reprendre le boulot. Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi, Ron, répondit Harry.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et Harry se retrouva à errer dans le Londres Sorcier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se balader librement et il avait fait en sorte de museler les médias concernant sa nouvelle apparence. Dès qu'on menaçait ses subventions, les journaux se tenaient à carreaux, bizarrement. Le brun ne voulait pas se battre et avait rapidement compris qu'il fallait se montrer ferme si on voulait la paix. Oui, quand il était plus jeune, il disait amen à tout et partait sauver la veuve et l'orphelin mais avec la mort de Voldemort, il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il dise stop pour qu'il puisse enfin vivre sa vie et non selon les désirs des autres. C'était d'ailleurs d'après cette ligne de conduite qu'il avait refusé de retenter une relation avec Ginny.

-HARRY !

Ledit Harry se crispa violemment. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où et s'il avait pu, il l'aurait évité ! Mais sur Diagon Alley, faire celui qui ne l'avait pas vu ? Aucune chance. Malheureusement.

Avec précaution, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez sur une personne qu'il avait fini par détester.

Ginny Weasley.

-Bonjour Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-Ginny, salua Harry. J'avais envie de me balader.

-Bien, je t'accompagne, déclara Ginny en lui prenant le bras.

Sans prendre de gants, Harry se dégagea. Ça avait commencé comme ça, des gestes plus appuyés, des sous-entendus d'intimité alors qu'il n'y en avait pas … Ça l'avait très vite agacé pour le peu de temps qu'il passait en Angleterre.

-Je pense que tu as d'autres choses à faire, dit Harry. D'ailleurs, j'allais rentrer …

-Je viens avec toi ! sourit Ginny. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé !

-Si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais dit que je devais me préparer pour aller dîner avec des gens très haut placé, susurra Harry. Avant que tu ne t'imposes, j'ai déjà dit que je venais seul. Sur ce, bonne journée Ginny.

Et il la planta là. Le brun avait fait en sorte d'écourter la conversation car à chaque fois que ça durait plus de dix minutes, il y avait toujours un journaliste d'un journal quelconque qui déformerait toute la discussion et qui ferait passer Harry pour un goujat. Et non, il n'avait pas envie de se battre encore contre les journaux.

Pour couper court à toute tentative de poursuite, il s'engouffra dans les ruelles de la ville. Il songea un instant à se réfugier dans Gringotts mais il savait que ce serait qu'un répit de quelques instants seulement. Ses pérégrinations le menèrent vers Weasley et Weasley, Farces et Attrapes, la boutique de Georges, et il se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de passer par là pour disparaître de Londres. Il poussa donc la porte et évita par la force de l'habitude la « surprise » de l'entrée.

-Harry ! salua Georges. Tu vas bien ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira Harry en lui serrant la main. J'essaie d'échapper à Ginny.

L'air de Georges devint sombre.

-Tant que tu seras là, elle n'entrera pas ici, gronda Georges. Elle était loin ?

-Non, répondit Harry.

-Alors prends la cheminée maintenant, ordonna Georges. La visite de courtoisie sera pour un autre jour.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Harry. A la prochaine alors !

-A plus Harry ! retourna Georges

Et enfin, Harry put rentrer chez lui.

§§§§§

Daphnée entra dans le bar de Sean pour passer une bonne soirée. Elle était en retard et elle ne comptait pas perdre plus de temps.

-Salut Daphnée, salua Sean. J'ai vu tes potes, à la table habituelle.

-Merci, sourit Daphnée.

Elle rejoignit Théo et Blaise qui s'étaient déjà commandé des boissons.

-Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa Daphnée. Draco n'est pas là ?

-Il est parti en Amérique pour signer des contrats, révéla Théo. Pour trois jours.

-On se passera de lui alors, haussa des épaules Daphnée.

Tous les trois entamèrent une discussion à bâtons rompus, entrecoupée par les commandes de boissons diverses et variées.

-Salut, fit une voix.

-Weasley ? s'étonna Théo

-Bonsoir, sourit le roux. Je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sûr, fit Blaise.

Le roux prit place.

-Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, fit Ron. Je sais que tu es une habituée de ce club, Greengrass, et qu'elle vous y emmène régulièrement. Je voudrais faire une soirée avec des gens sympas. Nott s'est bien entendu avec Harry la dernière fois et je me suis dit que s'il avait changé d'avis, on devait avoir fait fausse route avec les autres, non ? Nous avons tous grandi et nous ne sommes plus à l'école.

-Il n'a pas tort, concéda Blaise.

-Ce serait quand ? demanda Théo

-Le trente octobre, déclara Ron.

-Pourquoi pas pour Samain ? demanda Daphnée

-Cette soirée est un peu pour Harry, avoua Ron. Et ce soir-là, je n'aurais aucune chance de le sortir. D'où le trente …

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Daphnée. Qui viendrait ?

-Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, cita Ron. Et vous.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait inviter d'autres personnes ? demanda Blaise

-Qui ? demanda Ron

-Ma sœur, déjà, songea Daphnée.

-Pas de problème, assura Ron.

-Draco, dit Blaise.

-Malfoy ? sourit Ron. Ça serait génial ! Et ça ferait plaisir à Harry en plus !

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théo

-Parce que … fit Ron.

Mais il fut coupé par des hurlements qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! rugit la voix

-Ginny, répondit Ron d'une voix tranchante. Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

-Je suis ta sœur ! siffla Ginny

-Grande nouvelle, il me semble que tu l'as oublié ces dernières années, grinça Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Où est Harry ? exigea de savoir Ginny

-C'est un grand garçon, il ne m'informe pas de son emploi du temps, railla Ron.

-Il est toujours avec toi ! protesta Ginny

-Visiblement pas aujourd'hui, remarqua Ron.

-Il a déménagé ! piailla Ginny

-Tu es entré chez lui ? gronda Ron. Alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit ? Tu sais que c'est un délit ?!

-Je veux son adresse ! siffla Ginny

-Il te la donnera quand il le voudra, grogna Ron. Et vu comment tu agis, ce n'est pas gagné.

-Je suis sa fiancée ! lança Ginny

-Et tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as lancé ce genre de rumeurs ? menaça Ron. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas loin de t'en prendre une autre.

Ginny se rétracte, le souvenir de la gifle en public encore vivace dans son esprit, et observe les alentours. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle nota qui se trouvait avec son frère.

-Tiens donc, siffla Ginny. Tu veux t'adonner à la magie noire pour traîner avec des déchets pareils ?

-Je ne critique pas tes fréquentations douteuses donc je te prierais de ne pas insulter mes amis, déclara sèchement Ron.

-Tu sais qu'ils vont te tirer vers le bas ? sourit Ginny

-Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? leva un sourcil Ron. Je parle avec qui je veux, Ginny, et ta bénédiction, je m'en fous royalement.

-Que dirait Harry quand il saura ? fit Ginny

-Harry n'a strictement rien à voir dans l'histoire ! tonna Ron. Et lui, au moins, ne se permet pas de vouloir diriger ma vie !

-Tu fais honte à notre nom ! pesta Ginny

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? ricana Ron. Est-ce que c'est moi qui harcèle Harry ? Qui fait courir les rumeurs les plus absurdes les unes que les autres ? Et c'est moi qui ferais honte au nom des Weasley ? Va falloir que tu te réveilles !

-Ne me parles pas comme ça ! siffla Ginny en sortant sa baguette

Alarmés, les anciens Slytherin sortirent les leurs, prêts à intervenir. Mais Ron ne le fit pas. Mieux, il termina son verre avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

-Je vais être clair avec toi, Ginny, gronda doucereusement Ron. Tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux et je peux t'assurer que tu vas retourner au Burrow encore plus vite que tu en es partie. Et je peux te certifier que tu ne prendras pas la cheminée.

-J'ai toujours été plus douée que toi, se vanta Ginny.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as été recalée au programme des Aurors ? leva un sourcil Ron. Oui, je suis au courant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny poussa un hurlement de rage et pointa sa baguette sur son frère pour lui lancer un sort. Mais contre toute attente, Ron la désarma et lui pointa sa propre baguette entre les deux yeux.

-Ne me force surtout pas à te mettre la correction qu'il te manque depuis des années, fit Ron. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te remettre à ta place, sœur ou pas. Maintenant, dégage de là et surtout, rappelle-toi que maman ne peut plus rien me faire. Assume tes actes.

Folle de rage, Ginny récupéra sa baguette et tourna des talons pour quitter le club.

Ron soupira lourdement et regarda avec dépit son verre vide.

-Désolé, s'excusa Ron. Mais ma sœur me rend complètement dingue. Vous n'auriez pas dû assister à cette scène.

-Merci de nous avoir défendu, fit Daphnée.

-Pas de quoi, haussa des épaules Ron. J'ai appris à connaître des membres de votre maison et j'ai compris que la vision que j'avais de vous était légèrement fausse, pour ne pas dire complètement. Et plusieurs de mes potes sont des fêtards et sont quand même passés par Slytherin. La maison ne fait pas tout.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Blaise. Pour la presse, ta sœur est quand même fiancée à Potter !

Ron regarda quelques instants la direction où cette dernière était partie.

-C'est une rumeur qu'elle fait courir depuis que Voldemort n'est plus là, soupira Ron. Au début, j'étais content et je pensais qu'ils formeraient un beau couple mais je me suis aperçu qu'Harry regardait plus d'autres personnes que Ginny. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas et j'ai cessé de vouloir les mettre ensemble. Mais Ginny est têtue et « non » n'est pas une réponse pour elle. En résumé, ça fait cinq ans qu'elle veut qu'ils se mettent ensemble et tout autant qu'il lui dit qu'il ne veut pas.

Les trois autres comprirent qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne leur disait pas mais il leur avait quand même donné les grandes lignes.

-Mais pur cette soirée, tu ne penses pas qu'elle va débarquer ? fronça des sourcils Théo

-Sean me privatise une salle, sourit Ron. Et comme elle est privatisée, je peux y mettre tous les filtres que je veux. Si elle entre, et je dis bien si, elle ne pourra l'atteindre que sur la piste de danse. Harry n'est pas un grand danseur mais moi si et si elle veut l'approcher, elle devra me passer sur le corps et ce n'est pas gagné.

-On dirait une bataille rangée, souffla Daphnée.

-Tu trouves, toi aussi ? sourit douloureusement Ron. T'inquiète, on s'y fait.

-Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Potter se défendre seul ? demanda Blaise. Ce n'est pas une critique mais je suis curieux.

-Harry n'aime pas nettoyer le sang sur les murs, déclara Ron sur un ton pince sans rire. Il dit que c'est trop difficile à faire partir.

Ses interlocuteurs restèrent interdits.

-Gardez ça pour vous, soupira Ron. Pendant ses études, un mec a pensé que ce serait bien de faire de lui son bouc émissaire. Il l'a fait une fois, deux fois, trois fois mais Harry l'a ignoré, ce qui l'a agacé. Un soir, Harry est tombé sur lui alors qu'il était en train d'agresser deux gosses qui rentraient chez eux. Et quand je dis agresser … il était en train de les tabasser pour le plaisir. Harry a vu rouge … et ce gars avec toute sa petite bande s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital. Ils n'en sont toujours pas sortis. Ça fait deux ans.

Daphnée, Blaise et Théo déglutirent difficilement. Là, ça méritait qu'on y réfléchisse à deux fois quand même.

-Harry est passé devant le juge, poursuivit Ron. Son acte a été déclaré comme étant de la légitime défense car il a protégé les enfants. Mais depuis, il ne fait rien qui pourrait l'amener dans un état pareil.

-Tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça va exploser, pronostiqua Théo.

-J'aimerai que ça le fasse quand Harry aura trouvé la personne qui pourra la calmer, sourit Ron.

-Il n'a toujours personne ? s'étonna Blaise

-Et qui ? pointa Ron. Il est connu comme étant le Sauveur, sans compter qu'il est lord Potter. Il se demandera toujours si on est avec lui pour son argent et son pouvoir ou pour lui.

-Pas faux, concéda Daphnée.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, souffla Ron. Sinon, je vais m'enflammer tout seul. De toute façon, je bosse demain. Donc le trente ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Daphnée. A bientôt !

Ils attendirent qu'il ait passé la porte d'entrée avant de parler.

-Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Théo

-Que la situation est à la fois plus compliquée que ce qu'on pensait et étonnamment simple, sourit Daphnée.

-Effectivement, Draco ne s'était jamais rien permis parce qu'il pensait que la Weasley avait mis la main sur Potter, songea Blaise.

-Mais c'était il y a sept ans, tout ça, fit remarquer Daphnée. Vous pensez qu'il est toujours attiré ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vraiment vu ces dernières années, sourit Blaise. Le peu de fois où il draguait, il se tournait toujours vers des bruns et encore plus quand ils avaient les yeux verts. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un signe ?

-Ça se peut, avoua Daphnée. Mais Potter dans tout ça ? Il n'est peut-être pas gay !

-On verra à cette soirée du trente, trancha Théo. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire des plans sur la comète. S'ils se plaisent, tant mieux, sinon, Draco pourra enfin faire une croix sur ce béguin s'il ne l'a pas oublié.

-Faisons comme ça, fit Daphnée.


	5. Le bonheur ne se trouve-t-il que dans le

**_Le bonheur ne se trouve-t-il que dans le malheur ?_**

La journée avait été longue et Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir le soir même. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Ron et il ne tenait pas à se défiler. Donc, le soir du trente octobre, après que son dernier patient soit parti, il était monté prendre un bon bain et avait choisi avec soin sa tenue pour la soirée, en attendant que Ron débarque du Bureau des Aurors pour se préparer en quatrième vitesse. Exceptionnellement, Sean avait accepté qu'ils aient droit de dîner dans leur salle privée et était même allé jusqu'à le leur préparer. Mais Harry et Ron étaient au courant que c'était un test pour savoir s'il pouvait inclure ce service au _Renaissance_.

Vers vingt heures, les deux amis arrivèrent dans le club. La plupart de leurs amis étaient présents et il ne manquait plus que les anciens Slytherin. Tous se prirent différentes boissons en les attendant.

Daphnée, Astoria, Théo, Blaise et Draco arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Tous notèrent sans le faire remarquer l'arrêt sur image qu'avaient eu Harry et Draco en se voyant tous les deux sur leurs trente-et-un. Bien que chacun ait des griefs les uns contre les autres, personne ne voulait les interrompre.

Harry avait tourné la tête quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait aisément reconnu Théo, qu'il avait revu plusieurs fois après leur première rencontre dans ce même club, puis les sœurs Greengrass qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, surtout l'aînée, à cause de son siège au Magenmagot, et Blaise Zabini. Mais quand le dernier avait fait son apparition … Harry n'avait pas pu détacher son regard. Chaussures en cuir noires, pantalon de la même matière qui enserrait ses jambes presque comme une seconde peau, chemise de coupe ajustée gris perle … toute la tenue du blond était un appel à la séduction. Ses cheveux blonds lunaires tombaient gracieusement au niveau des oreilles et semblaient être ramenées derrière elles régulièrement, le tout encadrant son visage aux traits aristocratiques. Et ses yeux argent brillaient de mille feux …

-Malfoy, fit Harry.

-Potter, salua Draco.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le brun. Son jean brut s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son pull sans manches noir et sa chemise manches longues blanche. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules et les avait attaché tout simplement avec un élastique. Ses traits avaient également définitivement laissé leur côté enfantin pour embrasser des lignes plus dures et plus viriles. Un appel à la sensualité.

Tous s'installèrent enfin et discutèrent agréablement pendant que le cocktail dînatoire était servi. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, Harry et Draco furent placés côte à côte et ils finirent par se trouver beaucoup de points communs. Ils étaient tombés sur l'inévitable Quiddicht.

-Certaines équipes sont pas mal du tout, fit Draco. Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu professionnel ?

-Je te retourne la question, sourit Harry. Être pro ne m'intéressait pas. J'aime voler mais avoir mon cul collé à un balai vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, non merci. Et toi ?

-La ligue de Quiddicht n'a pas autant d'importance en Amérique, fit Draco. Le sport national est le base-ball magique. Et je peux te dire que c'est hallucinant d'assister à un match. J'ai essayé mais non, ça ne me plait pas. Si tu devais entrer dans une équipe, tu aurais choisi laquelle ?

-Honnêtement ? sourit Harry. J'aurais fait en sorte de chiper de bons éléments des autres équipes pour en créer une nouvelle.

-De bons éléments ? releva Draco. Pourquoi pas les meilleurs ?

-Parce qu'ils ont leur façon de jouer, déclara Harry. Et ils n'en changeront pour rien au monde. D'où les bons éléments pour qu'ils battent les meilleurs à force d'entraînement.

-Donc tu chercheras dans les équipes de remplacement, comprit Draco. Objectivement parlant, est-ce que tu aurais pris Ginny Weasley ?

Harry se crispa.

-Je … fit Harry.

-Du calme, Potter, souffla Draco. J'ai eu des échos des différents que tu as avec elle. Si elle n'est rien pour toi, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de parler d'elle.

Harry inspira un bon coup.

-Tu as raison, fit Harry. Ginny ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco. Elle a su te remplacer au pied levé quand tu as été suspendu, non ?

-Tu connais la différence entre le Quiddicht scolaire et le Quiddicht professionnel, dit Harry. Elle sait jouer, je ne nie pas. Mais elle ne sait pas jouer collectivement. Et elle refuse d'aider ses coéquipiers quand ils ont besoin d'aide. J'ai assisté à l'un de ses derniers matchs et c'était catastrophique.

Draco hocha de la tête. Effectivement, en lisant les différents résumés de certains matchs, l'attitude individualiste de la dernière des Weasley avait été soulignée.

-Tu n'as pas tort, fit Draco. J'ai joué contre elle. Elle ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville mais surtout, elle ne sait pas se concentrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Tu l'as dit, elle ne sait pas jouer collectif, répondit Draco. Il y a plein de fois où elle aurait pu aider les Gryffindor à se sortir d'une situation mais elle était bien trop occupée à m'insulter pour aider ses amis ou chercher le Vif.

Draco se maudit. Il n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Entre Harry et lui, c'était simple, ils se disputaient à la limite de l'anti jeu le Vif d'or mais Weasley … c'était un peu plus cruel. C'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

-Elle t'insultait ? s'étonna Harry

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, balaya Draco. Et puis, je lui ai rendu coup pour coup à chaque fois donc on est quitte.

Pendant leur discussion, tous les autres étaient partis danser, les laissant seuls.

-Je peux te poser une question et avoir une réponse sincère ? fit soudainement Draco

-Dis toujours, fit Harry.

-Je ne vois pas Granger, fit Draco. Pourquoi ?

-Hermione nous a trahi, avoua douloureusement Harry.

-Comment ? s'étonna Draco

-Elle a révélé un secret très important à Ginny, soupira Harry. Et c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement avec la Weasley ? demanda Draco

Harry hésita. C'était assez personnel et les seuls qui savaient ce qui se passait réellement étaient Molly et les enfants Weasley, Hermione et lui. Andromeda Tonks savait également mais c'était surtout pour qu'elle empêche Ginny et Molly d'approcher de Teddy, son filleul.

-Pour faire simple, Ginny veut devenir lady Potter à tout prix, souffla Harry. Et elle ne recule devant rien.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco. Tenace, la rouquine !

-Elle veut s'imposer dans ma vie, grogna Harry. Au début, je pensais qu'elle était simplement butée mais plus ça allait, plus ça empirait. J'en suis venu à déménager et je n'ai donné mon adresse qu'à deux personnes : Ron et Hermione. Une semaine après avoir emménagé, j'ai découvert Ginny en petite tenue en train de m'attendre. Je me suis engueulé avec elle et au détour de notre « conversation », j'ai appris qu'Hermione lui avait donné sans sourciller ma nouvelle adresse. Je l'ai jeté dehors avec ses affaires et j'ai porté plainte. Une fois oui, deux fois non.

-Comment ça ? demanda Draco

-Elle l'avait déjà fait, soupira Harry. Juste après qu'elle ait eu son diplôme, elle s'était installée dans le manoir Black sans mon autorisation. Elle y est restée un mois et demi en refaisant toute la déco. Je n'ai toujours pas remis les pieds là-bas.

-C'est dur, grimaça Draco. Tu as encore déménagé après ça ?

-Pas exactement, fit Harry. Je m'y plaisais bien donc je n'ai pas bougé, surtout que j'y revenais assez régulièrement pendant mes études. Mais quand je suis devenu Médicomage, j'ai trouvé dommage de la transformer pour en faire un cabinet. Donc j'ai trouvé une autre maison et je m'y suis installé. Ron vit avec moi en ce moment.

-Là où tu m'as soigné ? se rappela Draco. C'est sympa comme coin.

-C'est vrai que Southampton est tranquille, sourit Harry. Mais toi ? Je ne pensais pas que le manoir Malfoy se trouvait là.

-Il ne s'y trouve pas, confirma Draco. En rentrant en Angleterre, je n'avais pas envie de revenir au manoir. J'avais un peu d'argent de côté et je ne tenais pas à toucher à la fortune de la famille donc je me suis acheté un petit truc sympa. Je suis à un quart d'heure de chez toi.

-Tu fais quoi comme métier ? demanda Harry, voulant éloigner le sujet de Ginny et d'Hermione. Tu ne m'as pas dit, quand tu es venu la première fois.

-Curieux ? sourit Draco, n'étant pas dupe du changement de sujet

-Tu sais que je suis Médicomage, rappela Harry. Et quand tu es venu la seconde fois, tu es parti assez vite.

-D'ailleurs, désolé pour ça, s'excusa Draco. Mais j'avais rendez-vous avec les Gobelins pour reprendre mon héritage.

-Mais ton père n'est pas mort, il me semble ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Non, souffla Draco. Mais il ne peut plus prétendre être à la tête de la famille Malfoy. Condamné à perpétuité, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, fit simplement Harry.

Le brun ne voulait pas rappeler qu'il avait témoigné dans le procès de la famille Malfoy.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais la Magie sait quand le chef de famille n'est plus apte, déclara Draco. Je dois tout reprendre et remettre les affaires à flot.

-Bonne chance, grimaça Harry.

-Merci, sourit Draco. Pour en revenir à mon métier … Tu n'as pas une idée ?

-Tout de suite, j'aurais pensé à maître de Potions, comme tu te débrouillais plutôt bien en cours et que tu m'as dit que tu reprenais les travaux de Snape, fit Harry. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne te convient pas totalement …

-Je suis maître de Potions, confirma Draco. Mais ce n'est pas mon métier principal. Alors ?

-J'abandonne, capitula Harry.

-Je suis avocat, sourit Draco.

-Vraiment ? fit Harry. C'est vrai que je te vois mieux dans cette branche.

-Merci, s'inclina Draco.

Ils passèrent la soirée sans décoller de leur siège, leurs amis venant les voir de temps à autre, n'osant les déranger. Ils furent très surpris quand Sean leur signala que le club fermait. Mais Harry moins quand il vit Ron passablement ivre.

-Visiblement, je suis de corvée de baby-sitting, ronchonna Harry. Je suis obligé de rentrer tout de suite. Désolé.

-Pas de soucis, fit Draco.

-Merci pour la soirée, fit Harry. C'était sympa.

-J'ai bien aimé aussi, sourit Draco.

-On se reverra ? demanda Harry

-Je sais où tu habites, sourit Draco. A bientôt !

-Au revoir … Draco, sourit Harry.

Personne ne put enlever son sourire rêveur au blond.

§§§§§

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient dangereusement et tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Ron avait fini par se trouver un charmant logement à louer Moldu, ayant été déçu par l'offre Sorcière, Georges filait le parfait amour avec une jeune femme venu s'installer en Angleterre après la guerre, Blaise avait succombé au charme d'Astoria Greengrass et était mené par le bout du nez …

De par leurs emplois du temps respectifs remplis à ras bord, Harry et Draco avaient préféré laisser le destin s'occuper de leurs prochaines rencontres. Depuis la soirée, ils n'avaient pu se voir que quatre fois autour d'un verre et jamais plus d'une heure. Chacun de leur côté, tous les deux en étaient agacés car même s'ils s'étaient vu en tout et pour tout cinq fois les six derniers mois, ils avaient compris qu'ils s'appréciaient réellement et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de laisser tomber cette nouvelle relation faute de temps. Leurs amis respectifs avaient bien remarqué la tension qui existait et n'étaient pas loin d'organiser une nouvelle rencontre « fortuite » pour les réunir.

Alors qu'Harry recevait un nouveau patient, il fut surpris par l'arrivée d'une chouette portant l'écusson du ministère. Fronçant des sourcils, il la prit pour la mettre de côté avant de se concentrer sur son patient. Malheureusement, il dut attendre la fin de la journée pour l'ouvrir. Et il écarquilla grand les yeux quand il lut qu'il était convoqué le lendemain matin au Département de la Justice pour une affaire dont il était l'un des principaux protagonistes.

Ce fut donc un peu inquiet qu'il se rendit dans l'une des salles de procès et qu'il prit place à gauche de la salle. Mis à part le juge qui étudiait un dossier et qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard, au moins trois personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Le brun se retourna et se figea. Il n'aurait jamais cru les retrouver ici.

Molly, Ginny et Hermione.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais comme il n'avait prévenu personne de son escapade, il était seul face à ces trois harpies.

Le juge releva la tête et estima que tout le monde était présent.

-Bonjour à tous, salua le juge. Vous avez demandé à ce que la séance préliminaire se déroule en petit comité et j'ai accepté. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour définir les modalités du règlement de la dette de vie qu'a mademoiselle Guenièvre Weasley envers lord Harrison Potter.

Harry se crispa. Dette de vie ? Ginny ? Mais ça remontait à ses douze ans !

-Sur les conseils de ses proches, continua le juge, mademoiselle Weasley se propose d'être la compagne de lord Potter et de porter son héritier. La cour est ici pour déterminer si l'arrangement est convenable pour les deux parties. Vous aurez deux mois pour rassembler vos arguments concernant cette proposition ou en amener d'autres.

D'un coup de baguette, le juge envoya un dossier à chaque partie.

-Vous trouverez dedans les éléments qui vous aideront à comprendre la démarche, fit le juge. Si vous acceptez les termes, vous êtes libres de me contacter avant l'audience. De même si vous demandez des informations supplémentaires. Je vous donne rendez-vous le huit janvier.

Et le juge s'en alla. Harry entendait les trois femmes piailler en bruit de fond, car il était dans un état second. Il savait que s'il relâchait ne serait-ce qu'un instant son contrôle, il les tuerait. Quand il fut sûr qu'il avait le contrôle sur lui-même, il se permit de jeter un petit coup d'œil vers elles. Il croisa de plein fouet le regard de Ginny qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Il lui répondit avec sourire machiavélique qui lui fit perdre son air satisfait pour le remplacer par une crainte justifiée.

Elle voulait la guerre ? Elle l'aurait.

Mais elle allait perdre.

§§§§§

Il fallut moins d'une heure pour qu'Harry obtienne les adresses des meilleurs avocats du pays. Mais dès le début, il savait à qui il allait confier l'affaire. Qu'il se trouve dans les vingt premiers n'était qu'un bonus.

Deux heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans le bureau de Draco Malfoy. Sans un mot, il lui avait tendu le dossier qu'il venait de recevoir mais qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert et il attendait son verdict.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je m'en occupe ? hésita Draco

-Oui, trancha Harry. Je veux que tu étudies ça et nous en discuterons demain, quand je serais à peu près calmé. Avant que tu ne me le redemandes, je ne changerai pas d'avis demain. Par contre, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service.

-Dis toujours, fit Draco.

-Je veux que tu contactes Bill Weasley à Gringotts et que tu lui dises qu'il fait absolument qu'il fasse tout ce qui lui est possible pour que Georges et Ron ne puissent quitter leurs appartements pour la semaine, fit Harry. Je m'occuperai de leurs travails.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco.

-Oui, assura Harry. A demain.

Et le brun tourna des talons.


	6. Plan de bataille

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic rassemble toujours autant de fans ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews !  
Certains se sont étonnés que Ginny ait une dette de vie envers Harry. Ce n'est pas clairement dit dans la saga, mais c'est évident ! Si Harry n'avait pas combattu le Basilic et détruit l'Horcruxe du journal, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Mais c'est vrai que la façon dont elle s'en sert est parfaitement discutable ...  
Bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Plan de bataille_**

Tous les amis d'Harry et de Draco s'étaient réunis dans la maison de ce dernier. Dix jours étaient passés depuis que le brun avait confié au blond l'affaire. Le lendemain, il était clair qu'il n'était pas calmé mais il avait pu donner les grandes lignes sur lesquelles les trois femmes s'appuyaient pour demander une décision de justice pour le règlement de cette dette de vie. Ensuite, Harry avait disparu. Draco avait été inquiet mais Ron, après s'être lui-même calmé pendant trois jours, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller le chercher parce que l'affaire était simplement la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Là, l'heure était grave.

-Bon, si je vous ai tous réuni, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, fit Draco.

Daphnée, Astoria, Théo, Blaise et Ron étaient attentifs.

-Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Weasley mère et fille, appuyées par Granger, ont demandé une décision de justice pour les modalités d'un règlement d'une dette de vie, annonça Draco.

-Nous parlons bien d'un acte magique, fronça des sourcils Astoria. Alors, par Merlin, pourquoi faire intervenir le ministère ?

-Parce que la solution proposée est qu'Harry accepte d'épouser Ginny qui sera la mère de l'héritier Potter, grogna Ron.

-Rien que ça ? siffla Blaise. Elle ne se refuse rien.

-Malheureusement, c'est un règlement tout à fait correct, soupira Draco. Je suis sur le dossier depuis dix jours et si on ne trouve pas une autre solution, c'est ça qui sera accepté.

-Harry t'a engagé ? demanda confirmation Théo

-Oui, tout de suite après l'avoir appris, répondit Draco.

-Qui est en face ? demanda Théo

-Granger, avoua Draco.

-Elle n'était qu'assistante juridique aux dernières nouvelles, fronça des sourcils Ron.

-Elle l'est toujours, confirma Draco. Mais on n'a pas besoin d'être avocat dans ce type d'affaire. Reste juste à savoir si ses patrons savent ce qu'elle est en train de faire. C'est quitte ou double. Si elle gagne, elle gravit les échelons mais si elle perd, elle sera définitivement coulée.

-Que dit Harry ? demanda Ron

-Il veut qu'on fasse tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mariage avec cette garce, soupira Draco. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

-Je croyais que seul celui à qui on devait une dette choisissait comment il voulait être remboursé, s'étonna Astoria.

-Sauf décision de justice, corrigea Draco. J'avais un doute mais c'est possible, j'ai vérifié. J'ai contacté le juge en charge de l'affaire, le mariage semble être un bon remboursement.

-Alors que c'est elle qui s'est mise dans cette situation ? ricana Ron. Je trouve ça ironique !

-Tu sais dans quelles circonstances a eu lieu cette dette de vie ? s'exclama Draco

-Bien sûr, j'étais là, fit Ron.

-Harry n'a pas voulu m'expliquer, avoua Draco.

Ron se leva et regarda pensivement par la fenêtre.

-Ça remonte à dix ans quand même … souffla Ron. Faudra juste dire à Harry que je vous l'ai dit, si je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'histoire de l'Héritier de Slytherin, pendant notre deuxième année ? dit Ron

-Ce n'est pas l'année où on a découvert qu'Harry parlait la langue des serpents ? se rappela Blaise

-C'est ça, confirma Ron. A la fin de l'année, il y a eu un dernier message, disant que le corps de quelqu'un reposerait dans la Chambre des Secrets pour l'éternité. C'était Ginny.

-Elle s'est fait kidnappée par l'Héritier ? s'horrifia Astoria

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, grimaça Ron. En fait, l'Héritier de Slytherin était un artefact qui avait besoin de prendre possession de quelqu'un et de lui voler sa force vitale pour reprendre définitivement forme humaine. C'est Ginny qui a servi de réceptacle … et qui a attaqué les élèves.

-Coupable et victime à la fois, comprit Théo.

-On peut dire ça, souffla Ron. Ella avait trouvé un journal qui lui répondait quand elle écrivait dedans et malgré tous les avertissements de notre père, elle n'a jamais pensé à donner ce fichu bouquin à un adulte responsable pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dangereux ! Comme c'était la première année qu'elle n'était pas à la maison, elle a beaucoup écrit dans ce journal. Et au fur et à mesure, le journal lui prenait de l'énergie. Elle avait également des absences, qui correspondaient aux attaques et à d'autres petites choses. Elle a essayé de s'en débarrasser mais comme elle était possédée, l'artefact lui a ordonné de récupérer le journal, ce qu'elle a fait. Et quand il a eu suffisamment d'énergie, l'Héritier a estimé qu'il serait temps de se débarrasser d'elle. Harry et moi sommes allés la sauver. D'où la dette de vie. Harry serait arrivé peut-être une demi-heure plus tard, elle serait morte.

Tous prirent le temps de bien digérer l'histoire.

-Effectivement, c'est une dette de vie, soupira Théo. Et la plus implacable de toutes. L'héritier Potter est un bon compromis.

-Une vie pour une vie, fit Draco.

-Une minute, intervint Ron. _Que_ l'héritier ? Pas le mariage ?

-L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, grimaça Daphnée. On ne peut avoir d'héritier sans mariage.

-Heureusement qu'Harry ne demanderait jamais ça à mon père, grimaça Ron.

-Ron, fit Draco. Combien de dettes a en tout Harry ?

-Il a sauvé la vie de Ginny quand nous étions en deuxième année, énuméra Ron. Mon père en cinquième année. Il en avait eu envers toi quand tu nous as permis de survivre à notre passage chez toi mais elle s'est annulée dans la Salle sur Demande. Les deux de Voldemort qui se sont effacées à sa mort. Et celle du monde Sorcier. Je pense que c'est tout.

Les Slytherin étaient époustouflés. Harry Potter était véritablement un héros ! Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir autant de monde redevable !

-Comment vous savez tout ça ? demanda Théo

-Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry a voulu savoir s'il pouvait encore refaire son come-back, ricana Ron. Il a contacté des spécialistes qui lui ont listé entre autres ses dettes de vie.

-Deux de … Vol … balbutia Blaise.

-Oui, confirma Ron. Voldemort s'est servi d'Harry pour ne pas mourir deux fois de suite. La première inconsciemment, la seconde volontairement. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il a fini par être vaincu.

-J'aurais pensé qu'avec le nombre d'aventures que vous avez vécus, le Trio d'Or aurait des dettes de vie également, sourit Daphnée.

Le visage de Ron devint plus sombre.

-Nous n'avons pas de dettes de vie, déclara sombrement Ron. Mais un Lien de Vie et de Mort.

Tous déglutirent difficilement. C'était un lien assez rare car la condition pour qu'il se crée était que la relation devait avoir commencé dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Et ça n'était _pas_ censé exister dans une école !

-Quand ? demanda Astoria avec une voix blanche

-Le troll à Samain, révéla Ron. Harry et moi étions allés prévenir Hermione de sa présence … et nous avons dû lutter pour nos vies. A onze ans ! C'est là que nous sommes vraiment devenus le Trio d'Or.

Tout le monde garda le silence. Les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre étaient difficiles à avaler.

Et Draco sursauta. Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette.

-Je promets de ne rien dire, déclara Draco.

Et un filet de magie s'envola. Les autres se réveillèrent en comprenant ce que leur ami venait de faire et firent de même. Connaître les dettes de vie de quelqu'un était un secret extrêmement personnel. S'en prendre aux personnes redevables pouvait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous en prendre aux circonstances de la dette de vie, réfléchit Daphnée. Mais nous pouvons remettre en cause le bien-fondé de cette union.

-C'est vrai qu'un Potter et une Prewett … commenta Draco.

-Ginny est une Weasley, rappela Ron.

-Elle ne s'est pas présentée comme une Weasley, fit Draco. Dans l'acte, elle est désignée comme étant Guenièvre Prewett Weasley. Ce qui est logique.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron

-Préservation des Lignées, rappela Daphnée.

Ron se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas pensé à la Préservation des Lignées puisque ça faisait belle lurette qu'on ne faisait plus appel à cette loi, faute de personne remplissant les conditions. Molly, étant la dernière héritière des Prewett, pouvait, avec l'accord du chef de famille Weasley, transmettre son nom à l'un de ses enfants. En invoquant la Préservation des Lignées, cet enfant, ici Ginny, pourrait prétendre à des unions matrimoniales puissantes au même titre que les autres héritiers Sang Pur.

-Le Ministère acceptera sans sourciller l'union entre Harry et la Weasley, comprit Blaise.

-Mais le seul moyen de contrer ça, il faudrait trouver une union plus avantageuse, fit Théo.

-Harry ne se mariera jamais pour le profit, rappela Ron.

-Alors nous garderons cette alternative de côté, fit Draco en prenant des notes.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas utiliser sa dette du monde Sorcier pour annuler l'autre ? proposa Astoria

-Ce ne serait pas proportionnel, secoua la tête Théo. Et totalement futile.

-C'est vrai, concéda Astoria.

-Quelle solution pouvons-nous proposer à Harry ? se désola Ron

-Laissons tomber pour aujourd'hui, proposa Draco. Nous trouverons à tête reposée.

Sur ces mots, tous se séparèrent.

§§§§§

-Maître Harry ? couina une petite voix

Harry ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre qui osait le déranger alors qu'il se défoulait sur un sac de frappe.

-Oui, Rani, je t'écoute, soupira Harry en abandonnant sa posture d'attaque.

-Hermione Granger est à la porte du domaine, annonça Rani, l'Elfe de maison personnel d'Harry. Elle voudrait vous parler.

Une bouffée de rage envahit Harry avant de s'éteindre. Elle voulait lui parler, hein ? Il avait cessé de lui faire confiance quand elle avait osé l'inscrire au programme des Aurors dans son dos et rien ni personne ne pourrait le convaincre de renouer avec elle. Et elle osait se pointer ici ? Elle n'avait peur de rien !

-Dis-lui que si c'est à propos de ce procès insensé, qu'elle voit avec mon avocat chargé de l'affaire, ordonna Harry.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani avant de disparaître.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, l'Elfe de maison revint.

-Hermione Granger tient absolument à vous parler, déclara Rani.

-Est-elle seule ? demanda Harry

-Oui, maître Harry, répondit Rani.

Le brun réfléchit. Il était hors de questions de rencontrer les femmes Weasley mais Hermione, c'était autre chose. Certes, elle était convaincue que Ginny était la femme parfaite mais … Très profondément, il espérait retrouver son amie. Mais il était lucide, ça n'arriverait pas. Autant accepter pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Pour une fois qu'il avait décidé de se détendre dans son cottage, elle avait trouvé le moyen de saboter ce moment !

-Installe-la dans le salon, j'arrive, capitula Harry.

-Bien, maître Harry, répondit Rani.

Harry enleva rageusement ses gants de boxe et s'éloigna du sac de frappe. En France, l'un de ses camarades lui avaient fait découvrir ce sport et malgré les apriori qu'ils avaient grâce à son cousin Dudley, il s'était mis à l'apprécier, surtout quand il avait envie de se changer les idées. Depuis qu'il avait appris pour le procès, il en faisait au moins trois heures par jour. Il monta dans la salle de bain et se prit une longue douche relaxante.

Il n'allait pas accourir comme un toutou non plus !

Il s'habilla tranquillement avant d'ordonner à Rani d'apporter du thé une fois qu'il sera installé. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour Harry, sourit faiblement Hermione.

-Hermione, fit simplement Harry.

Harry ne tendit pas la main et ne s'approcha encore moins. Il ne voulait aucun contact, physique compris. Couplé à son regard froid, elle le comprenait parfaitement.

-Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, sourit pauvrement Hermione.

-Pouvons-nous nous passer des salutations d'usage pour que tu puisses me dire ce que tu veux ? fit froidement Harry

-C'est à propos du procès, dit Hermione.

-Ça aurait pu être vu par mon avocat, rappela Harry.

-Je voulais savoir si la solution te convenait, continua Hermione.

-Cette démarche aurait été plus logique si elle avait été faite avant que vous ne portiez cette affaire devant le ministère, rétorqua Harry.

-Ginny est très ravie de porter l'héritier Potter … fit Hermione.

-Qui ne le serait pas ? railla Harry

-Elle veut t'aider comme toi tu l'as aidé, déclara Hermione d'une voix plaintive.

-Et il fallait que tout le ministère soit au courant ? cingla Harry

-Harry … fit Hermione. Tu refuses de la voir ! Et elle t'aime !

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit fraîchement Harry. Elle ne veut que l'argent et la gloire !

-Tu te trompes ! réagit Hermione. Elle est faite pour toi !

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir en juger, décréta Harry. Et je suis certain qu'elle ne me correspond pas !

-Ginny t'aime ! répéta Hermione

-Elle n'aime qu'elle, assura Harry. Que veux-tu exactement, Hermione ?

-Je veux te convaincre que c'est la meilleure solution, fit Hermione.

-Alors tu t'y es prise de la pire des manières, lui apprit Harry. Je ne suis pas une marionnette, je ne dis pas amen à ce que les gens me disent ! Je suis un être humain qui a des besoins et des désirs et surtout, qui n'a pas envie de s'écraser devant ceux des autres. Ginny veut devenir lady Potter ? Alors elle aurait dû faire comme une fille normale quand un mec lui plait : elle tente de le séduire ! Or, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a agi comme si elle était en terrain conquis alors que je lui avais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être avec elle !

Hermione était gênée. Elle reconnaissait que Ginny pouvait abuser parfois. Mais elle était faite pour Harry !

-Elle est faite pour toi ! assura Hermione

-C'est touchant, cette fidélité, ricana Harry. Mais dis-moi, Hermione, es-tu sûre d'avoir choisi la bonne personne ? Parce qu'avant que tu ne te places aux côtés de Ginny, tu étais à côté de Ron et moi en tant qu'égale. En soutenant Ginny, tu as perdu toute chance de faire partie de la vie de Ron en étant plus qu'une amie …

Hermione sursauta.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que tu craques littéralement pour Ron ? rit Harry. Mais ça s'est vu depuis notre sixième année au moins ! Et vu ta tête, ça n'a pas changé.

Harry se leva, signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entretien.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, déclara Harry. Nous nous reverrons donc au procès. Désormais, tu passeras par mon avocat. La prochaine fois que toi ou Molly ou encore Ginny viendraient ici, je porterai plainte pour harcèlement et ça sera très mauvais pour vous au procès. Bonne journée, Hermione.

Il la reconduisit à la porte et la laissa sortir.

-Au fait, Hermione, fit Harry alors que la jeune femme avait déjà fait plusieurs pas.

-Oui ? fit Hermione en regardant Harry

-J'espère que tu as compris qu'en me trahissant moi, tu as également trahi Ron, souligna Harry. Tu as détruit le Trio d'Or de ton propre fait. Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Hermione.

Et il lui referma la porte au nez.


	7. Parenthèses bienvenues

**_Parenthèses bienvenues_**

-Entre, Harry, sinon tu vas être couvert de neige ! sourit Andromeda

-Merci Meda, sourit Harry en secouant la tête pour faire tomber la neige.

Le solstice était pour dans deux jours et depuis un siècle ou deux, les Sorciers avaient adopté la coutume de Noël d'offrir des cadeaux. Harry avait fermé son cabinet pour une dizaine de jours pour les passer avec son filleul Teddy. Ce dernier vivait avec sa grand-mère surtout pour des raisons pratiques. La vieille Sorcière n'avait plus personne à part cet enfant et le brun avait refusé de lui enlever le seul soutien qui lui permettait de ne pas se laisser mourir. Il venait le voir au moins deux fois par semaine et sur l'invitation de la matrone, Harry venait passer tous les week-ends où il n'était pas convoqué au Magenmagot. Mais maintenant qu'Harry était installé dans la vie active, Andromeda et lui réfléchissaient à la façon dont le petit garçon allait passer de la garde de sa grand-mère à celle de son parrain. Car Teddy était l'une des plus grandes raisons pour lesquelles Harry s'était tourné vers la Médicomagie. Le petit garçon était né loup-garou et sa nature faisait de plus en plus surface. Le brun voulait être prêt à le soigner dans ce douloureux apprentissage de sa vraie nature.

-Parrain ! s'exclama Teddy en lui sautant dans les bras

-Doucement, Teddy, sourit Harry en le rattrapant. Comment vas-tu mon bonhomme ?

-Super ! cria Teddy. Tu as apporté des cadeaux ?

-Tu as été sage ? taquina Harry

-Oui, fit Teddy avec un grand sourire.

-C'est bien, fit Harry. Je vais les déposer avec les autres.

-Oui ! sauta Teddy. A côté de ceux de tante Cissa et de cousin Draco ! Quand ils arrivent, grand-mère ?

-Bientôt, sourit Andromeda. Va te laver les mains, je vais aller préparer du chocolat chaud.

-Miam ! fit Teddy en se précipitant dans les escaliers

-Je pensais qu'on ne serait que tous les trois, remarqua Harry quand le petit garçon fut parti.

-Narcissa déprime, soupira Andromeda en passant dans la cuisine. Tu sais, ça fait cinq ans que Lucius est à Azkaban et Draco ne vit même pas au manoir. Je l'ai invité pour au moins la faire sourire et Draco voulait passer du temps avec sa mère …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Harry. Noël est une fête familiale. Aujourd'hui, on rassemble tous les Black !

-Pas faux, sourit Andromeda. Mais toi et Draco ?

-On est devenu amis, rassura Harry. Donc on ne se bagarrera pas.

Andromeda s'activa pour préparer un grand broc de chocolat onctueux et après qu'Harry ait déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre, tous les deux le savourèrent sur la terrasse chauffée pendant que Teddy jouait dans la neige avec un petit labrador nommé Sniffle, cadeau d'Harry pour ses cinq ans.

-Je suis curieuse, fit Andromeda. Tu gères les affaires des Potter mais les Black ? Parce que tu m'as réintégrée, merci, mais encore ?

-Je ne me suis pas encore penché là-dessus, fit Harry. J'attendais juste de voir si je pouvais gérer le cabinet et les affaires des Potter avant de contacter Narcissa pour voir ce qu'on pourrait faire. J'avoue sans honte que ma partie des affaires des Black n'est pas très bien gérée, pour ne pas dire carrément à l'abandon mais la sienne ….

-Elle ne pouvait pas prendre en charge celles des Malfoy, d'après ce que j'ai compris, fit Andromeda. Draco a juste eu le temps de les mettre en stand-by avant de partir pour ne pas avoir de surprises. Et maintenant qu'il est avocat, personne ne cherche à le rouler dans la farine.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit difficilement Harry.

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Je travaille avec Draco, avoua Harry.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Andromeda

-Tu es au courant pour cette décision de justice avec Ginny ? souffla Harry

-Je suis presque vexée de l'avoir appris par les journaux, fit Andromeda.

En effet, deux jours après sa convocation au ministère, Harry avait vu tous les journaux parler du procès à venir. Cela lui avait très moyennement plu. Surtout qu'il était sûr que c'étaient Ginny et Molly qui les avaient mis au courant.

-J'ai engagé Draco pour me représenter, avoua Harry.

-Pourquoi lui ? s'étonna Andromeda

-Honnêtement ? fit Harry. Il y a plein de raisons. C'est un Slytherin, il a la langue acérée pour remettre Ginny à sa place, il doit connaître sur le bout des doigts toutes les coutumes Sang Pur … Mais je pense que la première raison est que Ginny a toujours reconnu Draco comme un rival.

-Un rival ? sursauta Andromeda

-Sans faire grand-chose, il arrivait toujours à retenir mon attention, sourit Harry. Soit, c'était toujours pour m'insulter et pour se bagarrer mais c'était comme ça. Ginny devait se battre bec et ongle pour seulement me parler cinq minutes. Et surtout, je n'ai jamais recherché sa compagnie alors que j'en étais rendu à pister Draco pendant notre dernière année de scolarité. Les mettre face à face … c'est une petite vengeance. Encore plus savoureuse quand on sait qu'Hermione a toujours jalousé les capacités et les possibilités de Draco.

-Tu veux leur faire payer, comprit Andromeda.

-Peut-être, avoua Harry. Je veux surtout leur prouver que je ne suis pas leur chien. Hermione est venue il y a pas si longtemps. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a sorti ? Si le mariage avec Ginny me convenait !

-La question aurait dû être posée avant que le Ministère ne s'en mêle, fronça des sourcils Andromeda.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, confirma Harry. Mais je pense qu'elle est persuadée qu'elle a raison. Et je l'ai enfoncée en lui disant que c'était elle et elle seule qui avait saboté ses chances d'être avec Ron.

-Ça a dû lui mettre un coup, sourit Andromeda.

-C'est son problème, grommela Harry. Elle a voulu jouer ? Elle va perdre.

-Très bien, fit Andromeda. Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, puis-je espérer que Draco et toi ne parliez pas boulot ?

-On va essayer, s'excusa Harry. Je préfère ne rien te promettre. Surtout que le procès est le huit janvier.

-Je comprends, sourit Andromeda.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de demander à Teddy de rentrer pour se mettre au chaud tous ensemble.

§§§§§

-Narcissa !

-Andromeda, répondit la blonde.

-Entre, je t'en prie, sourit Andromeda. Bonsoir Draco.

-Bonsoir, ma tante, sourit Draco. Heureux de te voir.

-Moi aussi, sourit Andromeda.

Tous les trois passèrent dans le salon après que les invités aient confié leurs manteaux à la maîtresse de maison.

-ONCLE DRACO ! TANTE CISSA ! s'exclama Teddy en bondissant sur ses pieds

-Bonsoir, mon cher Teddy, sourit Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le petit garçon passa dans les bras de son cousin avant de retourner à ses jouets.

-Nous ne serons pas seuls, prévint Andromeda. Harry devait être là mais il a dû retourner à son cabinet pour une urgence. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Les blonds étaient au courant du lien de parenté qu'il y avait entre le petit-fils d'Andromeda et Harry Potter. C'était pour cela que ces dernières années, ils n'avaient pas tenté de venir pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, laissant la priorité au parrain de se retrouver avec son filleul. Narcissa surtout avait toute l'année pour faire connaissance avec le dernier des Black.

Draco était heureux de retrouver son petit cousin. En ce moment, son cabinet d'avocat prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur en Angleterre et il croulait sous les demandes. Il en était presque venu à devoir se trouver un associé mais il était certain qu'il devrait en prendre un avec les études nécessaires. Et surtout, pas le diplôme anglais. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté de suivre Théo et Blaise en Amérique. Au moins, là-bas, le diplôme n'était pas une vaste blague. Le blond saturait particulièrement, surtout avec le dossier d'Harry qui lui prenait particulièrement la tête. Avec leurs amis, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solutions satisfaisantes, la meilleure qu'ils avaient pour l'instant était qu'Harry prenne en fiançailles une Sang Pur bien mieux lotie que Ginny, ce qui représentait quand même TOUTES les héritières Sang Pur du pays. Mais qui ne serait pas intéressée pour dilapider les fortunes des Potter et des Black en moins d'une génération ? Il n'y avait guère qu'Astoria et ça ne plaisait à aucun des parties.

C'était pour cela qu'il était heureux de venir chez sa tante Andromeda. Dans son domaine, il n'était plus l'héritier Malfoy ou Me Black Malfoy mais tout simplement Draco, un jeune adulte de vingt-deux ans qui visitait sa famille.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, il allait pouvoir passer la soirée avec celui qui le faisait totalement craquer depuis des années, Harry Potter. Il savait qu'il passait toujours les fêtes avec Teddy mais ça ne l'avait frappé que quand Andromeda les avait prévenus de son absence. Cela faisant quelques semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se parler donc cela lui faisait un bien fou de savoir qu'il n'aurait à le partager qu'avec son cousin, sa mère et sa tante. Personne d'autre.

Cela amena un sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres.

-BONSOIR !

-Harry ! s'exclama Andromeda en se levant. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es parti depuis la nuit dernière, quand même !

-Désolé, fit Harry, contrit. Mais l'accouchement a été un peu plus long que prévu.

-Comment va la mère et le petit ? s'inquiéta Andromeda

-La « mère » va bien et les enfants sont en parfaite santé, sourit Harry.

Mais Draco avait entendu les guillemets. Et une supposition folle fit son apparition.

-Tes patients n'étaient pas Sorciers, fit Draco.

Harry se tourna vers le blond, surpris.

-Effectivement, je ne m'occupe pas que de Sorciers, avoua Harry. Mais je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, les Anglais peuvent être d'une telle hypocrisie parfois. C'était un Veela qui ne savait pas qu'il attendait des jumeaux. Il a entendu parler de moi et heureusement, il m'a appelé quand le travail a commencé.

-Ils n'ont pas eu de mal à te faire confiance ? demanda Andromeda

-En fait, mon premier patient était un enfant Veela, sourit doucement Harry. Tout Médicomage « digne de ce nom » aurait refusé de recevoir sa mère parce qu'il aurait lancé sur le pas de la porte un sort de reconnaissance. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je l'ai soigné sans a priori et ça m'a aidé sans le savoir.

-Potter, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, railla gentiment Draco.

-Entre ça et le Sauveur d'un peuple qui préfère mettre sur les épaules d'un enfant la charge de détruire un être qu'ils ont contribué à créer avec leurs préjugés et leur haine, je préfère ce titre, sourit Harry.

C'était une blague entre eux. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient compris qu'une guerre d'adultes avait été réglée par des enfants. Soit, c'était fait mais ça restait en travers de la gorge, surtout que ces chers adultes se permettaient de déclarer qu'ils savaient mieux qu'eux ce qu'il fallait faire. Qu'ils mènent d'abord leurs batailles avant de parler !

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre une douche avant de vous rejoindre, fit Harry.

-Tu as le temps, confirma Andromeda. Nous allons nous mettre à table dans une demi-heure.

-Merci ! fit Harry en passant à l'étage

La soirée se déroula agréablement. Tous les adultes présents discutaient tranquillement tandis que le seul enfant s'amusait avec ses jouets ou avec son chien. L'heure des cadeaux arriva et Teddy en fut littéralement couvert. Mais celui qui lui fit le plus plaisir était l'annonce d'Harry qui lui disait que d'ici trois semaines, il allait habiter définitivement avec son parrain. Oh, il s'était inquiété pour sa grand-mère mais cette dernière lui avait certifié qu'elle allait habiter un temps avec sa sœur Narcissa. Draco regardait avec tendresse le petit garçon sauter dans les bras de son parrain qui était son tuteur …

Son tuteur ?!

Il avait trouvé la solution !


	8. Massacre mené de main de maître

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont beaucoup touché.  
Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Vous allez y retrouver les réponses à la plupart de vos questions. Pour le reste ... Laissez votre imagination parler !  
Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à la prochaine !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Massacre mené de main de maître_**

Huit janvier. Date du procès.

Harry avait accompagné Draco par l'entrée de service pour éviter tous les journalistes. Ron, de service, lui avait révélé en grinçant des dents que sa sœur et sa mère répondaient avec plaisir à leurs questions, étant certaines que la décision irait en leur faveur. Harry fronça des sourcils. Il trouvait qu'elles s'avançaient quand même pas mal. De toute façon, il savait ce qu'il allait faire s'il perdait et les deux rousses n'allaient pas du tout pouvoir en profiter. Il avait quand même à ses côtés le plus Sang Pur des Sang Pur !

Draco et Harry se présentèrent devant la salle d'audience mais malheureusement, il y avait autant de journalistes qu'à l'entrée du ministère. En tendant l'oreille, Draco avait entendu quelques-uns s'insurger du fait qu'ils portent des costumes Moldus en lieu et place des habituelles robes Sorcières. Le blond ricana dans sa barbe. En s'exilant, il avait découvert que son pays d'origine passait pour ringarde avec sa mode largement dépassée et ses lois d'un autre temps entre autres. Concrètement parlant, l'Angleterre n'avait rien fait de bon pour Harry et lui donc il était hors de question de se plier à leurs désidératas.

-Allons-y, décida Draco en prenant le bras d'Harry pour qu'ils entrent dans la salle.

Heureusement pour eux, cette dernière était quasiment vide. Ils prirent place de leur côté et le blond sortit ses dossiers pour y mettre de l'ordre. Le brun sortit de sa poche un livre et se mit à lire. Oui, tous les deux étaient détendus.

-Malfoy ?!

Draco leva la tête pour voir Hermione Granger face à lui.

-Granger, salua Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à côté d'Harry ? s'exclama Hermione

-Je suis son avocat, renseigna aimablement Draco.

-Harry, comment tu as pu laisser ce type … pesta Hermione.

-Hermione, coupa Harry. Je fais ce que je veux, peu importe ce que tu penses. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu ne sois pas au courant que Draco me représente.

-Et en plus, tu l'appelles par son prénom ? piailla Hermione

-C'est ce que font les amis, non ? rappela Harry. Ah, j'oubliais, tu te moques de tes amis.

Hermione devint rouge.

-Ce serpent ne devrait pas être là ! cracha Hermione

-Il est là à ma demande, souligna Harry. Ton avis ne compte pas !

-Quand Ginny va apprendre ça … menaça Hermione.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? leva un sourcil Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne représente rien pour moi.

-Elle va devenir ta femme ! rappela Hermione

-Ma femme, peut-être, concéda Harry. La mère de mon premier enfant, si le tribunal va en ce sens. Mais rien de plus. Et encore moins lady Potter-Black.

Hermione se recula, comme frappée.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, hoqueta Hermione.

-Alors je créerai un précédent, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Ginny pourra peut-être s'imposer à moi mais selon mes règles. Que ça lui plaise ou non, je m'en contrefiche.

Ulcérée, Hermione tourna des talons et regagna sa place.

-Joli, sourit Draco. Et merci.

-Pas de quoi, haussa des épaules Harry. Elle commençait à me casser les pieds.

-Tu comptes vraiment ne pas lui donner les titres ? questionna Draco

Ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé de ce qu'Harry ferait s'il perdait. Mais visiblement, ce dernier y avait beaucoup réfléchi.

-J'ai lu ce qu'elles voulaient me demander exactement, fit Harry. Uniquement que Ginny porte l'héritier Potter. Rien d'autre. Je me suis renseigné mais mis à part le fait que je doive l'épouser pour valider le fait que l'enfant sera mon héritier, je n'ai pas d'obligation. Donc ne pas lui donner les titres, restreindre ses accès à mon patrimoine et autres petites choses hautement déplaisantes sont totalement dans mes cordes. Et n'ont pas à passer dans les clauses de cette décision de justice.

-Tu en deviendrais presque machiavélique, sourit Draco.

-Elles ont voulu jouer, fit Harry. Je n'ai jamais dit que quelle manière elles perdraient.

La conversation s'arrêta là et chacun retourna à ses occupations. La salle se remplit petit à petit et à la surprise de tous, Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Georges prirent place du côté d'Harry sous le regard furieux de Molly. Draco cacha sa surprise. Il savait qu'Harry avait le soutien de Ron mais pas du reste de la fratrie Weasley, ce qui montrait une profonde scission au sein même de cette famille.

-Harry ? chuchota Draco

-Hum ? fit Harry, toujours dans son livre

-Où se trouve Arthur Weasley ? demanda Draco. Toute la famille est là !

-Arthur est chez sa tante Muriel, répondit à voix basse Harry sans se tourner vers lui. Il se trouve que Molly a omis de prévenir son époux et sa chef de famille de ce qu'elle allait faire. Et encore moins que Ginny s'était désignée comme étant une Prewett. En ce moment, ils sont en train de décider ce qu'ils vont faire de Molly et Ginny, peu importe qu'elles gagnent le procès.

-Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me le dire ? sourit Draco

-Si, après, assura Harry.

-Tu n'es plus le gentil Gryffindor je connaissais, constata Draco.

-Il est mort en même temps que Voldemort, répondit Harry. Tu as devant toi le véritable Harry Potter.

-Crois-moi, c'est lui qui me plait, sourit Draco.

Harry plongea plus profondément dans son livre pour masquer sa rougeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le procès commença. Galanterie oblige, Harry et Draco cédèrent bien volontiers la possibilité de se défendre en premier à Hermione, Ginny et Molly. La brune s'avança alors et déclama son plaidoyer avec aisance mais surtout, avec suffisance. Draco reconnut qu'elle avait les arguments mais ne savait clairement pas les mettre en valeur. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le service juridique du ministère refusait de lui donner la possibilité de vraiment plaidoyer. Elle n'était pas faite pour être avocate, malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait.

Quand elle se fut rassise, satisfaite et hautaine, Draco se leva avec grâce et prit la parole.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, fit Draco. Tout comme vous, j'ai entendu les arguments de mademoiselle Weasley pour payer sa dette envers lord Potter en portant le futur héritier Potter. Moi-même, j'avoue que cette solution n'est pas sans intérêt mais plusieurs points ne me semblent pas être des avantages.

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Mademoiselle Guenièvre Weasley. Septième enfant et unique fille d'Arthur Weasley, héritier de la famille du même nom, fit Draco. Bien que Sang Pur, les Weasley sont tout en bas de l'échelle, considérés comme pauvres. Arthur Weasley est certes directeur du Bureau de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, il est surtout quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'ambition de grimper les échelons du Ministère, à la plus grande contrariété de sa femme Molly. C'est un fait connu de toute la communauté Sorcière.

Toute la salle rigola.

-Tout cela pour dire qu'Arthur ne cherche pas forcément le mariage le plus riche pour sa fille, continua Draco. Parce qu'il sait qu'il serait incapable d'y prétendre. Ni les Weasley et ni la famille Prewett ne peuvent fournir une dot à la hauteur des grandes familles Sang Pur. Et encore moins vivre à leur niveau de vie. La seule raison pour laquelle mademoiselle Weasley a pu côtoyer des enfants Sang Pur importants est qu'ils vont tous dans la même école, que nous allons tous dans la même école.

La foule acquiesça.

-Mademoiselle Guenièvre Weasley a gravité très tôt dans le cercle de lord Harry Potter grâce à son frère Ronald qui était son meilleur ami, fit Draco. Seulement, et toute l'école en est témoin, elle a très rapidement montré son intérêt pour le Survivant. Et pas pour Harry Potter. J'ai fait une petite enquête sur la façon dont elle était perçue et j'ai été très surpris. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que mademoiselle Weasley n'avait aucun ami. Personne d'assez proche pour dire ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait. Personne. Tous ses camarades m'ont clairement dit que depuis sa deuxième année, elle s'érigeait comme la prochaine lady Potter. Cette assurance était assortie d'un comportement hautain et condescendant tellement irritant qu'elle a éloigné toutes les personnes qui voulaient devenir ami avec elle. Pour moi, elle ne veut pas payer une dette de vie, elle veut simplement assouvir une obsession.

La salle éclata en murmures alors que Ginny rougissait à la fois de gêne et de rage. Oui, elle était une _fan girl_ mais qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec le procès ?

-Cette obsession a dû se renforcer quand lord Potter a vaincu celui qui se proclamait comme étant lord Voldemort … poursuivit Draco.

-Veuillez ne pas dire ce nom ! se crispa le juge

-Il ne s'agit que d'un nom, déclara tranquillement Harry. Le nom d'un Sorcier qui m'a poursuivi toute ma vie et que j'ai dû finalement tuer à dix-sept ans pour sauver **_vos_** vies. Voldemort est mort. Son nom n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Alors il serait temps que vous preniez votre courage à deux mains et oubliez votre peur. **_Voldemort_**.

Le juge comme le reste de l'assistance se crispa encore plus.

-Maître Black, veuillez poursuivre, grinça le juge. Et dites à votre client de ne pas intervenir.

-Lord Potter n'a pas tort, sourit Draco. Mais désormais, il gardera sa langue dans sa poche. N'est-ce pas, _Harry_ ?

-Tout à fait, _Draco_ , sourit Harry.

Tous les deux se délectaient de voir Ginny ivre de rage face à leur complicité.

-Bien, fit Draco. Mademoiselle Weasley veut faire partie de cette élite et ne s'en est jamais cachée. Pour autant, elle n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter en faire partie. Je m'explique. L'école offre la possibilité de suivre des cours optionnels à compter de la 4e année. Ces cours, tels que l'économie, la géopolitique ou encore la danse sont ouvert à tous et compris dans le cursus. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont très bien vus par les Sang Pur. Mais mademoiselle Weasley n'en a suivi aucun. Pire, j'ai été témoin d'une conversation à l'époque où elle disait clairement qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de ces cours pour être lady Potter. Des propos qu'elle a répétés au fil des années mais pas avec les mêmes interlocuteurs.

Dans la salle, ceux qui avaient connu Ginny pendant leur scolarité ne pouvaient que confirmer. Très vite, il avait été clair que la jeune fille voulait devenir lady Potter uniquement en claquant des doigts.

-Mademoiselle Weasley n'en est pas à sa première tentative de s'imposer dans la vie de lord Potter, reprit Draco. Tout au long de sa dernière année, elle a envoyé un nombre impressionnant de lettres à lord Potter, qui avait préféré terminer sa scolarité à l'étranger, pour le convaincre de reprendre une relation avec elle. Ces lettres, au nombre de deux cent treize en sept mois, se sont transformées en Beuglantes quand lord Potter lui a clairement signifié qu'il ne comptait pas répondre à ses attentes. Les Beuglantes ont été détruites mais voici le témoignage d'un témoin qui a assisté à l'explosion des quarante-huit Beuglantes.

Draco déposa tranquillement devant le juge le témoignage de Fleur Delacour Weasley, qui à l'époque était encore mère au foyer et qui avait assisté à la réception de toutes les lettres et de toutes les Beuglantes par Harry. Leur nombre aurait été plus grand si à bout de nerfs, Fleur et Harry n'avaient pas demandé à ce que Bill jette un sort à la Chaumière aux Coquillages pour renvoyer tout courrier de Ginny et de Molly.

-Son diplôme en poche, continua Draco, mademoiselle Weasley s'est immédiatement installée sans l'autorisation de qui que ce soit au manoir Black à Londres, dernière adresse connue de lord Potter. Elle s'est ensuite présentée à Gringotts et a « convaincu » le seul employé Sorcier qu'elle était la fiancée de lord Potter et que de ce fait, elle devait avoir accès à ces comptes. Cela lui a été accordé au mépris de toute procédure. Les Gobelins se sont heureusement occupés de cet employé indélicat et nous ont fait savoir que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils laissaient la chance aux Sorciers de travailler avec eux. Eux sont bien moins sensibles aux charmes d'une Sorcière …

L'insinuation était claire. Le blond sous-entendait ni plus ni moins que Ginny pouvait avoir usé de son corps pour avoir ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu droit.

-Avec à disposition cet argent qui n'était pas le sien, fit Draco, elle a entrepris de décorer le manoir du sol au plafond. Veuillez noter qu'entre temps, elle n'a toujours pas rencontré lord Potter ni ne lui a demandé la permission de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard qu'il a découvert ce qu'elle avait fait. Il a refusé de poser un seul pied dedans et a demandé aux membres de sa famille de la récupérer. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la justice mette le nez dans cette histoire. Toutefois, il l'a signalé et ça a été le début d'une longue série d'actes à l'encontre de lord Potter.

Le juge était visiblement intrigué. Les trois femmes ne tenaient plus en place mais ne pouvaient rien faire car c'était encore le temps de parole de Draco.

-Mademoiselle Weasley a continué d'harceler lord Potter, déclara Draco. Elle s'est montrée tour à tour mielleuse, insistante, séductrice, violente, alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour l'encourager. Elle est même allée jusqu'à déclencher des disputes sanguinaires l'opposant à son frère Ronald qui refusait qu'elle continue son petit jeu. Elle est même allée jusqu'à s'introduire à son nouveau domicile pour l'inciter à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle.

L'assistance était ouvertement dégoûtée du portrait dressé de Ginny Weasley.

-Le paiement de sa dette de vie n'est qu'une tentative de plus de s'approprier lord Potter, fit Draco. Or, j'ai toujours appris que c'était au débiteur de décider quand et comment il voulait se faire rembourser sa dette. Pas le contraire. Jamais le contraire. Elle est prête à aller à l'encontre du bon sens et des lois magiques pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Et elle y a impliqué le ministère.

Le juge fronça des sourcils. Soit, il n'était pas aveugle, la majorité des affaires qu'il traitait n'était que l'assouvissement de désirs personnels mais la manœuvre de Ginny Weasley était bien trop grossière – et surtout, avait été mise en lumière par Draco Malfoy. Impossible donc à soutenir.

De son côté, Draco souriait. Bien que l'ensemble de la population veuille avoir son mot à dire dans la vie d'Harry, il venait de prouver que Ginny n'était vraiment pas le meilleur choix pour lui. Et il voyait clairement dans le regard du juge qu'il n'allait pas satisfaire cette garce qu'était Ginny Weasley s'il ne voulait pas avoir tous les Sorciers du pays sur le dos.

-Il me semble avoir tout dit … fit Draco. Oh, mais non. J'ai oublié de vous dire que cette demande est complètement caduque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! rugit Ginny, ne pouvant plus se retenir

-Mademoiselle Weasley, un peu de tenue, gronda le juge.

-Malfoy, siffla Hermione. Elle a raison. J'ai vérifié tous les points et cette demande ne peut pas être caduque ! Tu ne veux pas que Ginny épouse Harry !

-Effectivement, je suis payé pour que cette hérésie ne puisse jamais se produire, s'inclina Draco. Mais je ne mens pas. En l'état, cette proposition est caduque.

-Impossible ! grinça Hermione

-Tu paries ? sourit Draco. Si j'ai raison, toi et ta bande de garces ne tenteraient plus de vous immiscer dans la vie d'Harry Potter. Si j'ai tort … Je quitterai le pays. Définitivement.

Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent. Ne plus croiser du tout Draco Malfoy n'avait pas de prix.

-J'accepte, fit Ginny.

-Ginny, non ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Molly

Mais trop tard. Un filet de magie lia les deux adversaires avant de disparaître. A sa vue, le rictus de Draco devint encore plus malfaisant.

-Votre Honneur, vous êtes témoin ? demanda confirmation Draco

-J'ai pris acte, confirma le juge. Mais je suis surtout curieux. Pourriez-vous éclairer notre lanterne ?

-La proposition de la partie adverse était que mademoiselle Guenièvre Weasley porte l'héritier Potter en paiement de sa dette de vie, n'est-ce pas ? fit Draco

-Exact, fit le juge.

-Vous pourriez me dire comment c'est possible quand l'héritier Potter existe déjà ? sourit Draco

Toute la salle fut sous le choc.

-On l'aurait su si Harry avait un enfant ! siffla Hermione

-Harry veut tellement une famille qu'il l'aurait crié sur tous les toits s'il avait un enfant, fit remarquer Molly d'un ton dédaigneux.

Devant les imprécations qui fusaient de toute part, le juge menaça de sa baguette de faire évacuer tout le monde immédiatement et le silence revint peu à peu. Draco allait défendre Harry mais ce dernier posa une main sur son bras pour l'enjoindre de le laisser faire.

-Je n'ai jamais caché le fait que je voulais une famille en réponse au fait qu'on m'a enlevé la mienne au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, déclara Harry dans un silence de mort. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferai à n'importe quel prix. Pour avoir un enfant à moi, je n'ai pas besoin spécifiquement de Ginny. Toutes les femmes du monde entier peuvent convenir. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour dédaigner ce vœu pieux, Molly ? Pendant toute mon adolescence, vous avez voulu que je vous considère comme une mère. Mais parce que je ne veux pas céder au caprice de votre fille, vous m'avez tourné le dos. Pire, vous avez voulu manipuler vos propres enfants qui, comme moi, n'avaient pas l'intention d'obéir à la petite garce qu'était devenue Ginny sous votre houlette. Oui, je suis au courant que vous avez menacé de kidnapper la fille de Bill, pour qu'il vous donne l'adresse où je vivais pendant mon exil volontaire. Je suis également au courant que vous avez mis la pression sur Georges en assurant que vous alliez porter plainte contre lui pour vous avoir volé toutes vos économies pour ouvrir son magasin pour qu'il me convainque avec Ron que Ginny était la fille parfaite pour moi. Je connais votre dernière action envers Ron. Vous l'avez menacé ni plus ni moins de le renier s'il faisait mine de m'apporter son soutien. Je veux une famille, certes, mais je refuse de faire partie de la vôtre, ce que vous refusez de comprendre.

Harry se rassit, excédé. Draco lança une œillade meurtrière à la matrone rousse. Elle avait si peu de respect pour les siens ? Elle aurait parfaitement eu sa place aux côtés des fanatiques de Voldemort qui n'auraient pas hésité à sacrifier leur propre famille pour lui faire plaisir ! Le juge, lui, était secoué. En son âme et conscience, il ne pouvait pas accepter de lier celui qui les avait tous sauvé à une Sorcière aussi détestable que Ginny et avec une belle-mère aussi impitoyable que Molly.

-Me Black, fit le juge en reprenant ses esprits. Est-ce que vous avez sous-entendu qu'il y aurait déjà un héritier Potter ?

-Je ne le sous-entends pas, répondit Draco. Je l'affirme.

-Et qui est cet enfant mystère ? railla d'un air mauvais Hermione. Un bâtard ?

-Sache que Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin étaient mariés quand ils ont eu Teddy, sourit machiavéliquement Draco.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage des trois Sorcières.

-Teddy vit avec sa grand-mère ! affirma Hermione d'une voix moins sûre

-Parce que lord Potter ne voulait pas séparer Andromeda Tonks de la personne qui lui rappellerait le plus son époux, sa fille unique et son gendre, tous les trois décédés pendant la guerre, renseigna Draco. Mais il a toujours été le père adoptif du jeune Théodore Remus Lupin, depuis le jour où il a ouvert le testament des parents de ce jeune orphelin qui lui demandaient d'être plus que son parrain s'ils venaient à disparaître. Il a simplement désigné Andromeda Tonks comme second tuteur.

-Mais un loup-garou ne peut pas hériter de nobles familles ! protesta Molly

-Depuis quand ? demanda Draco. Rien dans les lois Sorcières ne l'interdit. Et pour être Sang Pur, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas chez nous. Etrange que vous ne le sachiez pas. Pourtant, Prewett est une famille Sang Pur, non ?

-Aucun chef de famille n'est une créature ! affirma Hermione

-Si parce que les Sorciers sont des créatures magiques au même titre que les loups garous ou les Vampires, attesta Draco. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne le criaient pas sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient forcément des Sorciers.

-Mais Tu Sais Qui ne supportaient pas les autres créatures magiques ! cria Hermione

Draco pinça son nez en signe d'exaspération.

-La politique de Voldemort n'a pas sa place dans ce procès, rappela sèchement Draco. Si tu tiens à savoir ce qu'elle était réellement, et pas les beaux mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore, je te conseille de te renseigner très sérieusement. Mais ça, c'est si on accepte de te parler. Tu es tellement bornée, tellement sûre d'avoir raison, que tu ne te rends même pas compte que toutes tes croyances sont fausses. Tu sais pourquoi on ne te supportait même pas chez les Slytherin ? C'est parce que tu étais persuadée que ce qu'il y avait écrit dans les livres de l'école était vrais. Or, même les plus naïfs des Hufflepuff apprennent dès la deuxième année qu'il y a tout un monde entre la bibliothèque de l'école et celles des salles communes.

-Il n'y a pas de bibliothèque dans les salles communes ! siffla Ginny

-Vraiment ? sourit Draco. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas le vérifier.

Le blond se tourna vers le juge.

-J'en ai terminé, votre Honneur, s'inclina Draco.

-Bien, fit le juge qui avait eu le temps de se reprendre complètement. Nous allons donc délibérer.

Le juge se leva et passa dans la salle adjacente, suivi par deux autres juges qui étaient restés dans l'ombre. Draco en profita pour les isoler Harry et lui et empêcher qu'Hermione, Ginny et Molly ne s'en prennent à eux. Ils reprirent leurs activités avant le début du procès, c'est-à-dire la lecture pour Harry et la consultation de dossiers pour Draco.

-Je ne te savais pas si bon orateur, félicita Harry.

-C'est un peu la base du métier d'avocat, répondit Draco, touché par le compliment. Toi aussi tu as quelques talents à l'oral.

-J'étais inspiré, souffla Harry. Et particulièrement énervé contre elles, j'avoue.

-Quand allais-tu me parler des tentatives d'intimidation par le biais de la fratrie Weasley ? gronda Draco

-Je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler, s'excusa Harry. Mais elle m'avait tellement mis en rogne …

-Je peux le comprendre, sourit Draco.

Du mouvement dans la salle ramena l'attention du duo vers l'extérieur. Le blond désactiva ses protections puis rangea ses affaires en prenant soin de chaparder le livre de son client.

-Ça a été court, fit remarquer Harry à voix basse.

-J'ai prouvé que Weasley fille n'était pas une option, rappela Draco. Et j'ai assez martelé que tu étais Lord donc qu'ils n'avaient rien à t'imposer. Tu as souligné que tu avais combattu à leur place et ensemble, nous leur avons prouvé que tu faisais ta vie comme toi tu l'entendais et pas selon les envies des autres. Ils ne peuvent pas accepter cette proposition.

-J'espère pour toi, grommela Harry.

-Votre attention, je vous prie, fit le juge.

La salle redevint silencieuse.

-Après examen des pièces apportées par les deux partis ainsi que leurs plaidoyers, nous en sommes venus à une conclusion, déclara le juge.

Il fit une pause pour être bien certain qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde.

-Il s'avère que bien que l'idée ne manque pas de mérite, il est apparu et a été confirmé que dans le règlement d'une dette de vie, c'est le débiteur qui décide où, quand et comment il veut se faire rembourser. Visiblement, mademoiselle Prewett Weasley a voulu forcer la main de lord Potter. En outre, les témoignages apportés par Me Black Malfoy ont montré que cette manœuvre n'était qu'une tentative de plus pour une jeune fille désargentée d'accéder à des choses qu'elle n'était pas en droit de réclamer et encore moins d'usurper. Par conséquent, je refuse la proposition de mademoiselle Prewett Weasley et laisse toute latitude à lord Potter pour réclamer sa dette de vie. Je vous remercie.

La salle explosa et Draco se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires pour entraîner Harry dans le dédale du ministère. Ils firent très attention à ne pas se faire remarquer et sourirent quand les journalistes très loin d'eux tournèrent en rond pour savoir où ils étaient passés. Ils sortirent tranquillement et une fois dans le monde Moldu, ils s'installèrent dans un bar où Draco écrivit une lettre. Harry en profita pour leur commander des boissons chaudes.

-C'est fait, soupira Draco. Merci pour le café.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Harry. C'est pour qui ?

-Notre cher juge adoré, sourit Draco en savourant une gorgée. Je veux convenir d'un rendez-vous pour officialiser son jugement.

-Tu savais que ça se terminerait comme ça, accusa Harry.

-Je l'espérais fortement, taquina Draco. Disons que l'humiliation était un bonus.

-Je ne pensais pas que Teddy était la solution, soupira Harry.

-On n'y avait pas pensé, excusa Draco. Mais jusqu'à ce que tu dises le contraire, c'est lui l'héritier Potter-Black. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui vont lui courir après, surtout que les journalistes vont s'empresser de l'écrire dans leurs torchons.

-J'aurais aimé ne pas le mêler à ça, fit Harry. Ainsi que sa maladie.

-C'est fait, haussa des épaules Draco. Nous n'y pouvons rien. A nous de le faire accepter. Mais avec toi comme père, ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

-C'est ça, rougit Harry.

Tous les deux savourèrent leurs boissons.

-J'aimerai t'inviter à dîner, osa Harry.

-Pour fêter la victoire ? sourit Draco

-Aussi, concéda Harry. J'ai cette idée en tête depuis un moment et je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Après, si tu n'as pas envie ou si tu as un empêchement …

-Du calme, tempéra Draco. Je serais honoré de pouvoir dîner avec toi.

Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent voulait tout dire.

C'était le début d'une grande histoire.

FIN


	9. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Après lecture de plusieurs reviews, je me suis laissée convaincre d'écrire un petit chapitre supplémentaire. Ca modifie un peu la fin mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

 **Epilogue**

Hermione rangeait lentement ses affaires dans un carton qu'on lui avait aimablement donné.

Elle avait été virée !

Quand son nom était apparu dans les journaux pour avoir défendu Ginny, elle avait été convoquée immédiatement pour s'expliquer. Point par point, son chef lui avait montré toutes les faiblesses de son argumentation, relevant les sujets qui auraient pu être mieux développés, enfin bref, démontant patiemment toute sa plaidoirie qu'elle avait mis des jours à construire.

C'était là que le couperet était tombé.

-Vous avez un excellent potentiel, mademoiselle Granger, avait déclaré son chef. Mais il vous manque des bases que même votre titre d'héroïne de guerre ne peut vous apporter. Je vous conseille donc de vous mettre à jour si vous tenez tant à devenir avocate. Mais ce ne sera pas dans notre service. Avec ce scandale, et surtout le fait que vous avez engagé la réputation de notre service sans en référer à qui que ce soit, nous ne pouvons vous garder. Vous devez être partie ce soir.

Et la voilà en train de mettre ses affaires dans un carton sous les moqueries de ses anciens collègues. Durant la dernière heure, elle n'avait pas été en état de réfléchir, tentant de retenir tant bien que mal ses larmes et ses cris de rage. Elle avait bien vu qu'elle était qu'une incompétente aux yeux de son ancien supérieur. Mais elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable !

Ce fut la tête haute qu'elle quitta le Ministère. Elle retourna dans son appartement et y découvrit un hibou qui l'attendait. Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

 _Hermione,_

 _J'imagine que tu viens d'apprendre que tu venais d'être virée du service juridique du Ministère. Je tiens à te signaler que je n'y suis pour rien là-dedans, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même._

 _Je viens de recevoir leurs excuses pour ce que tu as fait. Ils se dissocient totalement de toi et tes actes. Ça me semble évident puisqu'en t'attaquant à ton ex meilleur ami, tu t'en es pris à lord Potter, qui a une place prépondérante dans le monde Sorcier, mais aussi et surtout au Sauveur qui a vaincu Voldemort. En clair, tu t'en es prise à la mauvaise personne._

 _Non, je ne me vante pas, je te liste seulement les faits._

 _Mais ma lettre n'est pas là pour cela. Tu aimes ton appartement ? Moi aussi, tu sais. C'est pour cela que je te donne une semaine pour vider les lieux._

 _Oh ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Je vais développer._

 _Je sais que tu as créé des faux pour te servir de ma fortune pour donner des pots-de-vin pour te faire accepter au Ministère. Que tu as utilisé mon argent pour te payer ce luxueux appartement dans les quartiers Sang Pur du Londres Sorcier. Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ? Mais à ton avis, pourquoi je ne t'adressais plus la parole ? Ce n'était pas uniquement parce que tu soutenais sans faille Ginny dans son entêtement, ni parce que tu m'as inscrit de force dans le programme des Aurors. Non, Hermione, ça fait près de trois ans que j'ai découvert ce que tu t'étais permis de faire._

 _Et maintenant, il est temps de payer._

 _Je récupère l'appartement dans une semaine. Et je veux que tu me rembourses toutes les sommes que tu as distribuées à tout va. Gringotts va mettre à ta disposition le montant exact et je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras pas assez de toute ta vie pour me rembourser._

 _En souvenir de notre amitié que tu as toi-même piétiné, je te laisse choisir la façon dont tu vas me rembourser. Je te déconseille fortement de traîner l'affaire en justice car tu le regretteras amèrement, sois certaine._

 _J'ai quand même une proposition à te faire._

 _Je te paie tes études d'avocate – Draco avoue que même si tu es douée, il te manque quand même le minimum vital – et tu travailles dans l'une de mes entreprises jusqu'à ce que tu aies remboursé la somme que tu me dois. Mais attention, ce sera à mes conditions et la première sera que tu devras quitter l'Angleterre pour le faire. Oui, je te propose un exil définitif mais si tu veux être reconnue pour te propres mérites, il serait temps que tu t'éloignes des mauvaises influences._

 _Ma proposition ne tiendra que dix jours et surtout, ne concerne que toi et toi seule. Ce hibou va rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ta réponse. Passé ce délai, je te laisse imaginer ce qui va se passer._

 _Dix jours, Granger._

 _Harry_

La brune écarquilla des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, là.

§§§§§

-Parrain, on est où ? demanda Teddy

-Dans mon cabinet, sourit Harry. Allez, bonhomme, c'est l'heure de la consultation. Monte là-dessus !

Le petit garçon de bientôt sept ans grimpa sur la table et ne bougea plus quand son parrain testa ses articulations, ses réflexes, prit sa température ou encore examina ses oreilles. Harry aimait l'idée de faire un bilan médical complet à son filleul une fois par an mais il savait que dès que la lycanthropie de l'enfant se manifesterait, ce bilan se ferait après chaque pleine lune.

-Tu peux te rhabiller, sourit Harry. J'ai fini.

Teddy sauta au sol et obéit immédiatement. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il vivait avec son parrain et dès le début, ce dernier avait imposé des limites. Il lui épargnait la lourde éducation Sang Pur si en retour, il respectait tout ce qu'il disait. En ayant déjà eu un aperçu avec sa grand-mère, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à subir ça toute sa vie. Mais il savait qu'il aurait quand même droit à une version allégée car son parrain était intraitable sur le sujet.

-Alors ? demanda Teddy

-Tout va bien, sourit Harry. Tu es un peu léger mais c'est le fait que tu sois Métamorphage qui prend beaucoup d'énergie.

Le brun refusait de cacher quoi que ce soit sur Teddy au concerné. Il avait trop souffert de la rétention d'information, surtout sur sa propre vie, et il ne comptait pas faire la même erreur avec ses enfants. Teddy était donc au courant que le gène de la lycanthropie était actif chez lui et qu'il allait sûrement se transformer dans l'avenir. La seule inconnue était quand.

-On y va, parrain ? sautilla Teddy

-Mais oui, sourit Harry. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller, veux-tu ?

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les deux se présentaient au manoir Malfoy. Après le procès, comme Andromeda était partie s'installer chez sa sœur, Harry avait dû s'y rendre de plus en plus souvent, comme il ne voulait pas séparer Teddy de sa grand-mère. Narcissa ayant beau changé la décoration, le brun ne pouvait cependant se retenir d'avoir un frisson d'effroi à chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de la demeure. Les souvenirs de sa capture étant toujours vivaces, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas détruire le manoir du sol au plafond.

Les deux Sorcières l'invitèrent à prendre un rafraîchissement avant qu'il ne parte, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

-J'ai appris que Fleur comptait faire l'anniversaire de Teddy à la Chaumière aux Coquillages ? fit Andromeda

-Elle me l'a proposé, confirma Harry. J'hésite encore.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Narcissa qui était devenue une amie

-Teddy est maintenant l'héritier Potter-Black, soupira Harry. Je me demande si on ne va pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir fêté son anniversaire dans la tradition Sang Pur. Mais dans le même temps, j'ai bien envie de leur dire d'aller tous se faire voir …

-Ce n'est pas faux, sourit Andromeda. Sinon, tu peux toujours l'organiser dans une demeure ancestrale. La tienne ou celle des Black.

-Pourquoi pas ? réfléchit Harry. Mais Grimmaud Place est encore décorée par Ginny.

-C'est le pied-à-terre de Londres, corrigea doucement Narcissa. Le manoir Black se trouve plus au nord.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Harry. Pourquoi Sirius ne s'y est pas rendu alors ?

-On ne le saura jamais, haussa des épaules Andromeda.

Harry avisa l'heure.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, sourit Harry. Ça ira pour cette nuit ?

-Bien sûr, souri Andromeda. C'est plutôt à nous de nous inquiéter. Tu vas partir vingt-quatre heures chez des Vampires !

-Mon fils est-il au courant de votre projet ? demanda Narcissa malicieusement

-Je ne préférais pas lui en parler, grimaça Harry. Bonne journée, mesdames !

Et il vida rapidement les lieux.

§§§§§

Molly soupira lourdement avant de brandir sa baguette. Elle avait encore du boulot.

Le procès ne lui avait pas apporté la reconnaissance à laquelle elle aspirait. Dès qu'elle était sortie de la salle d'audience, Ginny, Hermione et elle avaient été prises d'assaut par les journalistes. Dépitées, elles avaient eu beaucoup de mal à leur échapper mais surtout, elles n'avaient pas voulu expliquer pourquoi elles avaient si lamentablement perdues. Ginny et elle étaient rentrées au Burrow et là, surprise, Muriel, la matriarche du clan Weasley, et Arthur, les attendaient de pied ferme. Dans leurs mains, le compte-rendu du procès que leur avait aimablement envoyé la fratrie Weasley et il était clair que les deux Sorcières allaient le sentir passer.

Arthur n'avait pas crié, oh non.

A la place, il avait simplement répudié Molly et renié Ginny, puisqu'elle tenait tant à porter le nom des Prewett, avant de tourner les talons. Muriel avait alors expliqué que même si le nom des Weasley était déjà malmené, ce procès insensé l'avait traîné dans la boue et pire encore, leurs actes ne les rendaient pas dignes du nom de mère et de sœur. Sans considération, leurs affaires avaient jetées à l'entrée de la maison en vrac et Molly avait dû se rendre dans son ancienne maison d'enfance, encore plus délabrée que le Burrow.

Elle avait été surprise de voir que Ginny avait disparu dès qu'on lui avait signifié son reniement. Au début, elle avait cru qu'elle voulait digérer seule cette humiliation.

Deux ans après, elle avait enfin accepté que c'était parce qu'elle ne servait plus à rien à son ingrate de fille.

Trois mois après le procès, Molly avait été victime d'un malaise et avait dû se rendre à St Mungo. Les Médicomages avaient découvert qu'elle avait été droguée avec un Philtre d'Obéissance et que son arrêt brutal avait été un choc pour son corps. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour comprendre que sa propre fille l'avait soumis à sa volonté. Ce fut hébétée qu'elle se rendit au seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité.

Arthur avait été surpris de la voir sur le pas de sa porte mais il avait tout de suite vu qu'elle se sentait très mal. Il lui avait permis d'entrer et lui avait mis d'autorité une tasse de thé fort entre les mains avant qu'elle ne se mette à vider son sac.

Son séjour à l'hôpital, la découverte des manigances de sa seule et unique fille.

La révélation de la véritable personnalité de Ginny.

Molly avait enfin pleuré, elle avait enfin réalisé qu'en cédant au caprice de sa fille, elle avait perdu sa réputation, sa famille de sang comme de cœur et surtout, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Arthur ne supportait pas la trahison mais il avait bien vu que Molly avait été bernée dans les grandes largeurs. Toujours amoureux de son ex-femme, il avait recommencé à la fréquenter, le couple se redécouvrant petit à petit. Mais Muriel avait été intransigeante, jamais la rousse ne pourrait réintégrer la famille Weasley et Molly l'acceptait parfaitement. Du moment qu'elle ne refusait pas leur couple, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda doucement Arthur, sous un arbre du Burrow

-A ce qui s'est passé depuis la fin de la guerre, soupira Molly en se calant plus confortablement contre lui. Je me rends compte qu'on a dû faire quelque chose de travers avec Ginny pour qu'elle soit comme ça …

-Nous l'avons choyée et gâtée, comme elle était notre seule fille, déclara Arthur. Tu l'as bercée avec des contes de fées et d'Harry Potter, le héros des temps modernes.

-Oui, mais elle a mis sa propre mère sous potion d'Obéissance ! s'exclama Molly

-Je sais, soupira Arthur. Mais nous ne saurons peut-être jamais pourquoi elle a fait ça ni même comment elle en a eu l'idée. Ne pense plus à elle …

Molly soupira lourdement avant d'obtempérer. Ginny avait disparu et c'était peut-être le mieux pour tout le monde …

§§§§§

Ron soupira lourdement en rentrant dans sa maison.

-Je suis rentré ! s'exclama-t-il en déposant sa robe d'Auror

-Bonsoir Ron ! sourit une jeune femme brune

Le roux la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser tendrement. Cette dernière se détendit visiblement pendant l'étreinte.

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis le procès foiré. Ron avait continué son boulot d'Auror avec droiture jusqu'à ce qu'on lui propose un échange professionnel en Australie pendant deux ans minimum. C'est là qu'il avait eu la surprise de sa vie.

Il avait rencontré Hermione, qui avait quitté l'Angleterre trois ans plus tôt.

Alarmé, il avait contacté Harry, n'ignorant pas la proposition qu'il avait faite à la jeune femme. Amusé, le brun lui avait dit qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de son ex-meilleure amie. Interdit, le roux s'était longuement tâté avant de redécouvrir la Sorcière qui avait fait battre son cœur des années plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle avait accepté la proposition d'Harry, deux mois après son arrivée, Hermione avait été admise à l'hôpital. Elle aussi avait découvert qu'elle avait été soumise à la potion d'Obéissance mais à une dose plus élevée que Molly, telle qu'il lui avait fallu une cure de désintoxication. Six mois plus tard, elle avait repris ses études et la rage qu'elle avait contre la rousse l'avait poussé à apprendre toujours plus, en réponse à toutes ses années sacrifiées sur l'autel des caprices de Ginny. Elle avait ainsi bouclé sa licence en deux ans à peine et sa maîtrise en autant de temps et c'était pendant cette dernière qu'elle avait revu Ron. Tous les deux avaient été gênés en la présence de l'autre pour finir par se tourner autour comme pendant leur scolarité. Loin de leur environnement habituel, ils avaient réappris à se connaître et depuis trois mois, ils vivaient ensemble.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait rentrer en Angleterre ? demanda Ron après le dîner

-Tant que je n'aurais pas remboursé Harry, je ne pourrais pas revenir, rappela Hermione en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu sais, je pourrais … proposa Ron.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me prêtes de l'argent et encore moins que tu parles à Harry, gronda Hermione. J'ai fait des erreurs, je dois les réparer seule. Et puis, plus rien ne me rattache là-bas …

Les parents d'Hermione n'avaient jamais pu récupérer les souvenirs de leur fille unique. Trop prise dans les manigances de Ginny, elle n'avait pas pu inverser le sort et quand elle s'était libérée de l'influence de la rousse après le procès, la brune n'avait pas eu à cœur de chambouler encore plus leur vie. Ron, venant d'une famille très aimante, comprenait parfaitement la blessure de sa compagne, sauf que lui avait toujours contact avec son père et ses frères. Il avait même commencé à écrire à sa mère, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait subi la même chose qu'Hermione et ayant fini par lui pardonner son comportement envers son meilleur ami.

Le couple garda le silence pendant un moment.

-Harry organise une fête pour l'entrée à Hogwarts de Teddy, annonça Ron. Je veux que tu sois là.

-Mais Ron … protesta Hermione.

-Tu as payé et tu paies encore, rappela Ron. Je vais en discuter avec Harry et s'il accepte, tu viendras. D'accord ?

-Notre accord … fit Hermione.

-Je m'en occupe, coupa Ron. Alors ?

-Très bien, j'accepte, soupira Hermione.

Ron la serra tendrement dans ses bras puis profita enfin de sa soirée.

§§§§§

Harry salua joyeusement son dernier patient avant de refermer la porte de son cabinet pour la journée.

Sa réputation de Médicomage n'avait cessé de grandir depuis qu'il avait eu son diplôme. On venait de tout le pays pour obtenir une consultation avec lui et le brun avait dû s'adapter à cette nouvelle clientèle. Depuis deux ans, il réservait deux jours par semaine aux Sorciers et les trois restants aux autres créatures magiques. Il gardait toutefois quelques journées entières pour des consultations à domicile d'un autre genre. En effet, des enclaves magiques existaient à travers le pays et malgré la chute de Voldemort et d'un gouvernement xénophobe, il n'était toujours pas bon de côtoyer des créatures magiques. En accord avec leurs chefs, Harry allait rendre visite aux Veela, aux Vampires ou encore aux loups garous pour un bilan médical des plus jeunes notamment.

-Papa ! s'écria un blond qui s'élança sur lui

Réflexes obliges, le brun le rattrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry

-Je voulais te voir, sourit Scorpius.

-Est-ce que tu as prévenu quelqu'un ? demanda Harry

-Euh … oups ? fit Scorpius

-Tu t'expliqueras avec ton père, gronda Harry. Je ferme le cabinet et on rentre à la maison.

Le blond baissa la tête et attendit tranquillement près de la cheminée son père adoptif. Le voyant redouter la rencontre avec son père, le brun se dépêcha pour qu'ils rentrent. Quand ils eurent passé la cheminée, d'une poussée, il fut demandé au blond d'aller dans sa chambre.

Harry et Draco avaient développé leur relation après le procès. Trois ans plus tard, ils sortaient ensembles et ce fut assez bien accepté par tous leurs proches, même Teddy. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas encore séparés en deux ans, malgré des hauts et des bas mais ils semblaient tenir le bon bout.

Harry avisa l'heure. Dix-neuf heures. Draco n'allait pas tarder à revenir de son travail mais il aurait le temps de préparer le dîner. Il se changea rapidement avant de prévenir l'Elfe de maison chargé de la cuisine qu'il s'occuperait du repas de ce soir.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, salua Esther.

-Bonsoir, sourit Harry. Tout s'est bien passé avec les enfants ?

-Ils ont été adorables, sourit Esther.

La jeune fille s'installa au bar pour discuter un peu avec son employeur.

Harry et Draco s'étaient heurtés de nombreuses fois au sujet de l'éducation des enfants. Avec des métiers aussi prenants, il était clair qu'ils ne pourraient pas prendre tout le temps soin de Teddy notamment. Draco, surtout, voulait confier son cousin à un Elfe de maison pendant la période entre ses cours et le retour de son parrain. Harry avait été mal à l'aise avec l'idée, parce qu'à ses yeux, la soumission des Elfes de maison ne leur donnait pas une réelle autorité sur des héritiers Sang Pur. Ils en étaient venus à un compromis : Esther, une Cracmol de dix-sept ans, et Ixion, une Elfe de maison spécialisée dans la garde d'enfants, un duo de nounous comme on n'en faisait plus. L'association ne s'était pas faite en un jour et après deux ans, la jeune Cracmol voulait créer sa propre crèche magique, ayant trouvé sa voie.

La jeune fille rentra chez elle quand le brun termina un repas assez rapide.

-A TABLE ! appela Harry

Pour toute réponse, un bruit de cavalcade retentit et plusieurs personnes entrèrent pour se laver les mains. Teddy Remus Lupin, bientôt onze ans, fut le premier mais le reste de la fratrie était sur ses talons : James Sirius Potter, cinq ans, Alexandre Albus Severus Potter, trois ans, Scorpius Draco Malfoy, trois ans et Lilian Luna Potter, un an, dans les bras d'Ixion. Tout ce joyeux petit monde s'installa en babillant.

-Dur à croire que nous sommes parents de toute cette tribu, murmura une voix près de l'oreille d'Harry.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me moquais des Weasley, rétorqua Harry en se retournant. Bonsoir, amour.

Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent tendrement pour se saluer puis s'assirent à leur tour.

Pendant que le repas battait son plein, le brun se perdit dans ses pensées. Leur famille nombreuse ne s'était pas constituée sans heurts. Les avocats de la famille Malfoy avaient découvert un vieux contrat de mariage conclu par Lucius qui obligeait le blond à épouser Astoria Greengrass à peine deux mois après la fin du procès. Malheureusement, Draco n'avait pu annuler le contrat et pendant près d'un an et demi, presque avant même qu'ils n'aient pu se mettre ensemble, les deux amants avaient dû se séparer. Teddy était celui qui l'avait le plus mal pris mais dès que Scorpius fut né, en accord avec Astoria, le couple Malfoy divorça et chacun reprit sa liberté. Ixion avait été désignée comme Elfe-nurse de Scorpius et Draco avait repris sa cour auprès d'Harry. Ce dernier avait vraiment été refroidi par ce mariage mais heureusement, ça avait consolidé leur relation. Dans le même temps, James avait été suivi par Harry pour suspicion de maltraitance et de fil en aiguille, était devenu un compagnon de jeu de Teddy. Le brun avait émis l'idée de l'adopter si la justice retirait la tutelle à ses parents mais Draco s'y était vraiment opposé. Mais quand Alexandre, le jeune frère de James, fut également envoyé à Harry pour les mêmes symptômes que son frère, Draco avait réfléchi à la question, surtout qu'Al et Scorpius s'entendaient très bien. D'ailleurs, les deux frères étaient plus souvent au foyer Potter Malfoy que chez eux. Mais la situation avait dégénéré quand un jour, James et Al avaient couru chez Harry et Draco pour les prévenir que leur mère, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, ne bougeait plus, battue quasiment à mort par leur père. Le couple avait appelé les Aurors et confié les enfants à Ixion avant de se précipiter vers la maison des enfants. Draco avait lancé en arrivant un Stupefix sur le père qui s'acharnait sur le corps inconscient tandis qu'Harry tentait de sauver la mère et l'enfant. Malheureusement, à l'arrivée des Médicomages de St Mungo et des Aurors, la mère était morte, non sans avoir donné dans son dernier souffle le nom de son nouveau-né. Dès qu'on avait parlé d'orphelinat pour les trois frères et sœur, Harry était monté au créneau et avant même que Draco n'ait compris, ils étaient passés de deux à cinq enfants.

-Je pensais faire une fête pour la première rentrée de Teddy, fit Harry alors qu'ils s'étaient retirés devant la cheminée après que les enfants soient allés dans leurs chambres.

-C'est une bonne idée, sourit Draco. Pendant que j'y pense, tiens, voici ce que tu m'as demandé.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut rapidement le contenu.

-C'est donc possible ? demanda Harry

-Certes, ce sont des Nés Moldus, déclara Draco. Ils ont même quelques ancêtres Cracmol mais avec l'adoption par le sang, ça efface tout.

-Ils vont faire partie de la famille, c'est tout ce qui compte, sourit doucement Harry. De notre famille.

Le couple s'embrassa tendrement avant d'organiser la fête en l'honneur de Teddy.

§§§§§

La Sorcière se tenait au-dessus du quai 9 3/4 en ce premier septembre.

Il était loin le temps où elle se pouponnait pour séduire les garçons, où elle se vantait de bientôt faire partie de l'aristocratie Sorcière.

Où elle agissait comme une gamine écervelée.

Non, aujourd'hui, Ginny Prewett était une Sorcière sûr d'elle qui collectionnait aussi bien les aventures sans lendemain que les maris qui mourraient subitement. Contrairement à Moïra Zabini qui avait multiplié les époux pour se venger des auteurs de l'assassinat de son premier compagnon, Ginny était clairement une croqueuse de diamants.

Mais ses deux principales « qualités » étaient qu'elle était vicieuse et rancunière.

La rousse n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation que lui avait infligée Harry quand il avait refusé sa solution pour le remboursement de sa dette de vie, plus de cinq ans auparavant. Comble de l'ironie, après le procès, le brun avait refusé que la dette soit réglée, laissant cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait vraiment perdu beaucoup avec toute cette histoire : le respect de sa famille, sa place dans le clan Weasley, sa respectabilité dans la communauté Sorcière anglaise, toutes ses économies et surtout, toute possibilité de devenir lady Potter-Black.

Et ça, elle ne le supportait pas.

En contrebas, le passage laissa passer un groupe qui attira tous les regards. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy venaient de faire leur entrée avec toute leur famille. Une grimace de dégoût tordit le visage de Ginny quand elle reconnut Teddy, l'enfant par lequel elle avait tout perdu. Ce dernier avait bien grandi et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père biologique Remus. Dans le troupeau, elle reconnut également une chevelure blonde semblable à celle de la fouine. L'histoire de Scorpius Malfoy ne s'était pas répandue dans les journaux mais le divorce de ses parents avait secoué toute la société, puisque c'était une pratique très peu utilisée. Par contre, elle ne savait rien des deux garçons et du bébé qui restaient, uniquement qu'ils avaient été adoptés. Elle faillit vomir en voyant les deux hommes s'embrasser.

Elle s'en fichait. Elle allait leur faire payer.

On ne s'en prenait pas à Ginny Prewett sans en subir les conséquences.

§§§§§

Après le départ de Teddy dans le Hogwarts Express, toute la famille se rendit sur High Alley pour le déjeuner.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? fit le majordome du restaurant. Un message pour vous.

-Merci, sourit Draco en prenant le pli.

Profitant qu'Harry s'occupait des enfants, le blond ouvrit la lettre.

 _Cible aperçue à Londres depuis trois jours._

 _Retour définitif dans le pays._

 _A cherché des informations sur lord Potter-Black._

Le blond se retint de sourire machiavéliquement. Ginny Prewett avait refait surface.

Elle ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu de sa famille. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

FIN


End file.
